Debt
by Midnight and Magic
Summary: Ellie Potter, Harry's twin, is tied up in Panem's madness as the magical world is paying back their debts to President Snow. Since the capitol is getting bored with the same old games, Snow makes the biggest magical schools give up two students each. In Hogwarts case, 8. Join Ellie as she struggles to keep promises that are nearly impossible. Will she stay with Katniss or Cato?
1. Prologue

**A/n: Here is my**_**Harry Potter**_**/**_**Hunger Games**_**crossover. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. Remember, this is fanfiction. I do not claim ownership to**_**Harry Potter**_**or**_**The Hunger Games**_**. Also, some things throughout both books will be changed, obviously. Kind of crappy prologue but the story will be better. ;D I promise.**

_**Prologue**_

Both aging men sat across from each other, glaring intensely wondering who would speak first. Both knew the situation, just didn't know how to face it. One was too scared, one was too cautious; didn't want to make the wrong move. Then the slightly older one gave a cough and a stressing rub to the temple. He was frustrated that the other wouldn't speak his mind. _Was he trying to be intimidating? _The younger one sighed.

"Fudge," He spoke up. "You know you owe me." Fudge nodded regretting what happened many years prior. "Don't try to get out of it this time because I know _exactly _what I want."

"Don't tell me something I already know, _Snow_," Fudge spoke up stressing the last name of the younger man seated across from him. "How do you expect-"

"Fudge," he interrupts with no mercy. "You better figure it out. Do you hear me? I don't care how, you better just do it."

"They're kids." He looked sympathetically at Snow. "Just young children who haven't even had a chance to live. You expect me just to rip them from their parent's fingers. _We are not Panem_, Snow."

"Fudge, you owe me." Snow lifted from his seat. "You better not make a fool of me, _Fudge_," Was the last thing Snow said to his victim, Fudge, before walking briskly out the door.

_What have I done? _Fudge lay his head down on the wooden oak table trying to prevent the on-coming headache. _What have I done?_ He repeats. Snow, a ruthless non-caring man. So cold that finger tips just about freeze touching him. A man the Minister of Magic himself made a deal with twenty years prior. A deal and favor that President Snow himself would never let go. Now, not just costing his life to be hung up but the Children of the Wizarding world.

The children, ages twelve to eighteen, were to take part in this year's Hunger Games.


	2. Ms Bitsy Corndail

**Authors Note: So, here is my second chapter. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. Please review.**

**I really really really would love to have some feedback! Only takes about two seconds. ;D**

"I won't allow it, Albus," A tall skinny, pointed nosed witch said, crossing her arms tightly around her chest. "I won't allow it one bit."

"Minerva," An old raspy voice came. "We have no choice. The Ministry said-"

"I don't care what the ministry said, Albus." She sniffed loudly making it obvious she was trying to catch her breath; trying to prevent tears from streaming down her eyes. "These are our children, our students. We can't let those people rip them right from our arms! Some of the children can't even do basic spells properly!"

"It is out of our control!" He frowned. "We have no choice, the best we can do is give our students hope. Hope that at least one will come back home to us."

"Hope is just _word_," Minerva spat back. "Lousy words won't bring our students back!"

"Hope is faith and faith is an emotion," Albus Dumbledore looked Minerva straight in the eyes. "Be thankful they are allowing two Magical victors instead of one."

"Albus," Minerva started.

"Please, Minerva, go to sleep. It is a late hour and I have a lot of thinking to do." Minerva nodded and walked out the door.

Albus Dumbledore set two bowls in front of him. The two bowls that will say the names of all the students, the bowl that will tear eight from his heart. All his students were very dear to him. Hogwarts was a place that they should feel safe and welcomed. _Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home._A home, not a house, a _home_. Now the poor children will be looked in the eyes and told that eight of them would be put in an arena to fight to the death; to watch their classmates be slaughtered while they force themselves to stay alive. Some may even be forced to their own friend, housemate. It just broke Albus's heart to tell them that he could do nothing. He always promised his students that he would keep them safe. That Hogwarts will always keep them safe. He separated girls and boys into the two bowls. Then as he would pull a slip out, he would make sure to pull two from each house; Gryffindor being red, Slytherin green, Ravenclaw blue, and Hufflepuff is obviously yellow. Each House will lose at least one friend, most two. When the arraignments were set for the on-coming day, Albus blew out the candles and carried off to the bed. The next day will head banging.

_The Next Day_

As students filled the great hall in excitement for coming events, not knowing the real reason behind it all, they chattered in delight, laughing and giggling. They even got very excited to see the young tanned skinned woman in front of the hall. They all discussed her choice of wardrobe; bright neon orange hair, long (very long) pink nails, a green puffy dress with a huge gold bow in the back. She looked overly happy and her green lips spread widely across her face. Her teeth were very white to the point they could sparkle and her eyes glistened with purple.

"Look at her shoes," one girl said out loud. "They look painful. How can she walk in them?" She giggled.

"I don't know, but look at her hair!" Another piped up.

"Wow, she must be from somewhere far!" The other girl giggled again.

While at the Gryffindor table, Ronald Weasley was practically drooling at her fine proper breast (just like any fifteen year old boy would). Harry was too busy picking at his food in some sort of trance. He's been like that since last school year. Hermione looked at the woman in disgust.

"Some sort of Goddess," Ron said dreamily. "I mean, look at her smile. It's so..."

"Disturbing!" Hermione frowned. "I mean look at her, she's an absolute clown."

"I agree with Hermione." A red headed girl joined in the conversation. "I mean, she looks like she's from mars or some darn thing."

"An alien from Mars who took way too many happy pills," The girl next to Harry said laughing. Ellie Potter was a spitting image of her mother, Lily Potter, just with curly black hair that landed promptly on her shoulders. "Fred, George?" She questioned.

"Yes?" One of the Twins cheerily asked.

"You rang?" The other joked.

"More like requested?"

"Are you up for-"

"Some more puking pestles?"

"Or how about some-"

"Candy that makes people get huge-"

"No!" Ellie laughed, waving her arms. "I was gonna suggest you two give that woman some Weasley Twin magic!" She punched George in the arm playfully. "I'm sure you guys will fix that overly bearing smile!"

"No, not yet." George smiled.

"Yeah, first we have to see what she has to offer us!"

"Exactly!" Everyone around them laughed. The Weasely twins sure knew how to joke around and make anyone feel happy. But can they fix the emotions that will soon come?

"Silence!" Dumbledore spoke up. There were still many people talking but Dumbledore was not in the mood. "SILENCE!" He yelled louder. Everyone turned and faced him.

"Thank you, Albus." The happy weird lady giggled. She walked up to her microphone and tapped it, making a little roar throughout the great hall. "How are all of you today?" She laughed waving to everyone. "I am Ms. Bitsy Corndail." Before she could continue Ron, Fred, and George snorted loudly. She slightly glared at them but continued without saying anything. "I come from the unique nation called Panem. I am here to-"she paused smiled at everyone. "Pick four brave young boys and four brave young girls. I bet you are wondering why?" She questioned looking at many curious faces. "This year many Magical schools will be participating in the Panem annual Hunger Games!" She cheered and so did many of the kids. "How about I show you a tiny video? I'm sure you all will be so very excited."

"We can do without the video!" Ms. Bitsy turned back and smiled at Professor McGonagall.

"Well then, that is quite fine. Shall I explain it, then?" She looked around with her creepy smile. "Well, the Hunger Games is a yearly event where all the Districts of Panem give up one girl and one boy ages twelve to eighteen to participate. They travel to the capital of Panem and they prep to go into an arena." She giggled.

"The Hunger Games!" Hermione gasped.

"You know them?" Harry questioned. She nods swallowing harshly hurting her throat.

"Each year," she started. "Every district is _forced _to give up one girl and one boy. Basically," She paused again. "They go into an arena and," She took a deep breath.

"_And_?" Harry pushed for the 'and'.

"Fight to the death!" She said fast.


	3. The Hogwarts Reaping

**A/N: I don't own what you know.**

**Anon: I am glad you liked it and decided to review! Hehe Please continue? XP**

**Other reader, Please, I would really love some feedback! ;D The review box is**_**right**_**there. Can't miss it!**

"Fight to the death?" Harry tilted his head confused. Ron looked startled and Ellie and Ginny shook their heads.

"They can't do that," Ginny smirked. "There is no way the ministry would allow them!"

"Apparently!" Ron cried. "Look, there's the lady to prove it."

"Don't believe it!" Ellie shook her head, wanting to laugh at the whole logic. "We aren't in Ancient Rome!"

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Fred and George yelled, believing Hermione. The lady looked at them and tilted her head frowning.

"You won't-"

"Get away with this!"

"SCILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled at the group. Everyone looked at them in confusion.

"Dumbledore, please," Ms. Bitsy smiled. "They are just…confused." She smirks. "Now shall we pick?"

"NO!" Hermione Granger screamed, standing up and pointing. "You can't do this!" She cried. "You just can't, it isn't right."

"Please, young lady, let me finish." She smiled. Ginny put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. Ms. Bitsy straightened herself. "Now, who should we start with?" She smiled widely. "How about the boy tribute for Hufflepuff? Ahh, I just love that name!" She giggled. "Hufflepuff, it sounds so cheery." She chuckled. Hermione and everyone around her frowned. They still didn't know what was going on, only Hermione did. "Hmm…" She dipped her fingers in it and pulled out a yellow piece of paper. "Ernie Macmilan? Is there an Ernie Macmilan here?" A boy from the Hufflepuff table shot up happy. He must think these are some kind of games. Little did he know, little did they all know. "Ahh, come here young man." Dumbledore frowned at him and nodded. "Now, for a young girl!" She dipped her fingers in again. "Bones…Susan Bones?" A shy looking girl came from the Hufflepuff table. "Now, for Ravenclaw! Wow…that sounds so…wow!" She smiled. She once again dipped her fingers in the boys bowl. "Terry Boot!" Terry walked up slightly confident with no worry in his face. Bitsy rubbed his back and then dipped her fingers in the girls bowl. "Tina Lee!" Hermione frowned more at seeing the poor little twelve year old girl hobble up to Bitsy. Her ankle had been bothering her ever since broom training. Most Slytherins have been up her rare end about non-stop. "No for…hmm, only two house left! How about…Slytherin?" The whole Slytherin table roared with excitement. "So girls or boys first? Eh, lady's first!" She chuckled. "Daphne Greengrass!" She called. The snooty fifth year danced her way up. "Now, for the boys…Blaise Zabini!" She smiled at the tall boy arrogantly walking up to her. "Now, last but never least, Gryffindor." Everyone around Hermione felt their stomach going weak. "For boys, Colin Creevey!" She cheered and Colin walked up. "Now, our last Hogwarts tribute." All the girls crossed their fingers not to be picked. "Ellie Potter!" She screamed. Ellie froze, unable to go up. Two men from Panem grabbed her and walked her up. She was in a trance. Dumbledore frowned at her.

She stood there looking at her brother mouthing, _Help me_. Harry nodded at her and raised her hand. Bitsy smiled at him.

"Yes?" She nodded.

"I would like to volunteer for my sister? Please?" He begged. Bitsy frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, we cannot allow that. We already have a boy tribute!" Bitsy and a few other men pushed all the tributes out through a door that many students didn't even know existed.

Ellie was pushed threw another and was told to stay there. A few seconds later, Harry came rushing in. A man shouted they only had a few minutes.

"Shut up and let me speak," he said first. "I love you, you have to be strong. I don't know what all this is about, but you have to be strong. Work hard. Come home to me. Protect yourself." Ellie nodded then lit up as she seen the whole Weasley family, Tonks, Remus, and Fleur move in. Fleur looked like she was going to die.

"Ellie!" She screamed in her French accent. "My sister, my sister too! She was reaped earlier today." She ran to Ellie and hugged her. "Please!" She begged holding Ellie tight. She was confused. "Please protect her. Bring her home with you! I beg you!" Ellie nodded at her not knowing what to think or say.

"Come on dear," Bill whispered. "Wait outside for us." Tonks frowned.

"You understand what this is, right?" She questioned. "It's a barbaric game."

"A game that isn't really a game," Remus piped in. "You mustn't waist time. Train. Learn all the spells you can. Please. I will be coming with you to the capital along with Bill, Moody, and Tonks. We will train you, along with Collin. Well, we'll explain more later. Say your goodbyes!" Ellie looked as if she was in a trance.

Molly Weasley hugged her tightly and she didn't respond.

"Dear, I have high hopes I will be seeing you again," she placed a small kiss on her cheek. Fred and George rubbed her back. Ginny was crying in the corner.

"We will keep you in our hearts," Mr. Weasley smiled. "Once you come home, we'll have a big celebration!" He cheered trying to lighten the mood. "

"Yeah!" Fred smiled.

"We'll play some pranks." George continued. "Just keep safe."

Hermione pushed by everyone and hugged Ellie.

"As _they_ say, May the odds be ever in your favor." Hermione smiled at her. Her eyes were puffy. She grabbed a necklace from around her neck and put in on Ellie. "I think they allow you to bring something in the arena with you. Bring this. Keep all of us in your heart. It may keep the spirits high." Ron winked at her.

"See you soon," He said quietly said. "That isn't hope, that's a promise." He looked dead serious. As a man pushed everyone out. Harry told him one more second. He kneeled down at her feet.

"Ellie, Mum and Dad. Do it for them!" He smiled and kissed her. "They'll be looking over you!"

"Times up!" The same man growled pushing Harry out.

Ellie wanted so badly just scream for him but she was in shock. She felt lots of pain inside but couldn't do anything. It was like she was frozen.

**Not happy AT ALL with this chapter. Ugh…it was a pain in the butt to write. D;**


	4. Lilac

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games.**

**Please review! :D I'll return the favor if you have some stories posted up!**

**ChiruseaFaige: Thank you for reviewing! Please continue if you can. I know. I always feel bad giving readers a chapter I don't feel good about. Again, thank you! ;D**

Both Ellie and Colin were pushed into another train as they reached Panem. That train would lead them to the capitol. To Ellie, it was absolutely amazing. The only train she had experienced was the Hogwarts Express. Being magical, the express didn't have automatic doors or any other muggle like technology. It especially didn't have free food that she could indulge herself in. Colin had already started on the small pies in the middle of the table. They looked like chocolate. In general, everything looked so tasty. Oh, how bad Ellie wanted to stuff her mouth, she couldn't. She couldn't force herself to eat. Her nerves have been shocked since a few hours earlier. She lightly placed herself in a cushioned chair and looked out the window of the high speed train. All she could see at the current moment was trees.

"Hello, Hello," a vibrant voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Hello, my Dears." Ellie turned to her right and saw another crazy looking woman standing in front of an entrance going into another compartment of the train. She smiled at both of us. She wasn't as creepy as Ms. Bitsy Cordail but still held that disturbing smile. Lilac also looked very pale and young unlike Bitsy. She had green curly hair and a red puffy dress on. Her makeup looked like she was a clown…literally. Both teens assumed the lady was hoping for a hello back but didn't find the word. "Oh, well, I am Lilac. And you two are?" She nudged for them to talk. Both keep completely silent. "Well…then." She frowned. "Some people are so touchy," She huffed walking harshly on her heals to the table filled with sweets. "It wouldn't hurt to pop a smile once in awhile!" She pinched Colin's cheeks. "Your name, Honey?" Colin flushed a deep shade of red.

"Colin," He choked. She giggled a little.

"Aw, how cute!" She played with some of his hair before turning to Ellie.

"Ellie," She smirked. "Ellie Potter."

"Ahh, nice to meet both of you!" She clapped. "Now, I am your escort."

"Escort?" Colin and Ellie questioned in unison. Lilac nodded.

"I will try to get you sponsors for when you are in the arena." She smiled. Colin nodded and a thought pounced in his head.

"How exactly does this work?" He tilted his head. Ellie gasped slightly at the boy.

"You don't know?" She frowned.

"Enough!" Lilac giggled. "Now, for tonight! The capitol will be getting a great look at you. Try to smile and wave. Look glorious! Someone they want to put money on."

"Money on?" Ellie asked. Lilac rolled her eyes.

"Sponsors!" She snapped. "Oh Lord, please give me something good to work with and not waste my time!" Lilac groaned looking up. "So, tonight, you will meet your stylist. They will dress you up in _amazing costumes_. Then," She paused. "Tomorrow you will start your training."

"Training?" Colin groaned. "What for?"

"Oh, dear," she cried. "Are you two good at anything?" She frowned. "Your mentors are meeting with you tomorrow. Not like they are being-"

"Hey!"Ellie interrupted. "Lupin is my Godfather. An amazing wizar-"

"Are you two good at _anything_?" She nudged more. "Colin?" She looked at him. "What exactly are you good at?"

"Well, I'm pretty handy with potions and-"

"Blah!" Lilac shot her hands in the sky. "You'll be gone at the cornucopia!" She cried. As she wiped fake tears from her eyes, she looked at Ellie. "You?"

"I'm good with basic dueling and Survival skills!" Ellie smiled.

"You'll be dead soon, too! Are you two good at anything that doesn't contain magic?" She frowned. "Anything?"

"Well, I'm a fast runner!" Colin added. "I can be kind of sly at times, too."

"I have a good fight," Ellie said.

"There we are!" Lilac chuckled. "Some hope. Now, eat up and soon we have to see the reapings for the other schools and Panem!" There was a slight bit of giddiness in this Lilac that made both Colin and Ellie quite queasy.

As Ellie picked at a piece of toast, Colin continued to stuff his face like he hadn't eaten in days. Lilac on the other hand barely ate at all. It looked like she was chewing with her two front teeth. Snooty eater, much? She dabbed a napkin on the ends of her lips.

"When will we be arriving to the Capitol?" Colin piped up through the awkward moment of silence. Lilac yawned and looked over at him.

"In about two hours," She smiled. This time her smile was gently and not creepy. It gave you one of those feelings inside where you could feel warm. It calmed you. "Then, the capitol will cheer for all tributes! It's amazing. Then you will meet your prep-team." She winked. "Talking about tributes!" She hurried up and went to the TV. "Come on!" Her voice practically dragged the two there.

Ellie, as Lilac and Colin watched the screen intensively, stared at her feet. She could care less. Tomorrow, she would see them all. Right now was when she wanted to get it through her head. She will die and let Gabrielle down. How could she possibly protect the little French girl? She fiddled her thumbs.

"For the Durmstrang male Victor," a loud screechy voice rang from the speakers. "Viktor Krum!" Ellie's eyes shot up and glared at the TV. _Viktor Krum?_

"Viktor!" She cried. "Oh, no." She frowned feeling her stomach go weak at the sight of the strong built boy walk up the stand.

"You know him?" Lilac questioned. Ellie nodded slightly.

"Kind of," Ellie frowned. "Kind of."


	5. The Opening Ceremony

"OH, goody!"Lilac squealed in delight as the train came to a haul. They have arrived to the capital. Colin and Ellie both blushed as they stepped out. People were throwing flowers at them and cheering. "Aww, look at you two!" Lilac giggled at their rosy red cheeks. She pulled them into a building.

They both were in separate rooms. Ellie looked around; there was nothing to look at…nothing. It was a plain metal like room. There was only a prep table and she. She sat the holding her legs. It was quite cold. She assumed half of it would be her tightening nerves. Ellie placed her chin on her shaken knees. Back into her lost thoughts, she crumbled in the inside. Colin, she sighed thinking about the poor boy. He was so confused. It was all a game to him. It's not a game. Ellie frowned more if that was even possible.

"Aww, isn't she a pretty one!" Ellie, once again, jumped out of her skin from a giggly high pitched voice. It wasn't Lilac this time. It was another younger female who had orange tanned skin and dark purple hair that went down to her ankles. She had dark black eye make-up and purple lips. Her outfit wasn't as insane, it was just a simple black tank top and short…very short black shorts. "I'm Moon!" She giggled. _Moon_? Ellie had to bite her lip from laughing at the ridicules name.

"I'm Bret," A deep voiced man spoke up. He had a sly smirk that said one thing to Ellie…pervert. He was wearing what most men at a young age would wear back at home; baggy jeans with a chain, a flannel shirt, and white sneakers. His skin color was normal but his hair was defiantly dyed black. It was spiky. He also wore dark black eyeliner. He had huge gages in his ears that Ellie could possibly fit four fingers in. Bret also had one simple stud in his bottom lip and above his left eye. He pointed to a small teen girl next to him. "This is Lolita." She was quiet. Her hair landed at her chest and it was very choppy; a very deep shade of green. Her face was very pale. She wore heavy green liner and crimson red lipstick. Her face was blank. The dress she was wearing _looked_ Lolita; more of the Gothic type.

"And we're your prep team!"Moon laughed. "Now," she walked closer to Ellie and lifted her gown.

"Gah!" Ellie jumped. "What are you doing?" She cried. Bret chucked.

"We have to prep you for Juno or-"

"Juno will get very mad." Moon winked. "We have to wax your legs, brush your hair, and scrub you clean for tonight before Juno can do anything!" She giggled. "Silly girl, isn't she silly?" Moon turned to Bret and Lolita. They both nodded.

Without warning again they waxed Ellie's legs, her eyebrows, and brushed her hair raw. As they finished, her skin was lightly red.

"I burn!" She whimpered.

"Ah, beauty is pain!" Bret pinched her cheek. "He he, so adorable! Juno will be in a few minutes. Don't worry, he's a nice guy." Bret winked and followed Moon out along with Lolita.

Ellie once again hugged her knees to her chest. The once happy girl was now emotionless. Its bad enough they have to rip her from life but now they have to change everything she is. Ellie put her head back down. This time, she couldn't even go into a deep thought before a tall lanky man walked in.

"Hey!" He smiled. "I think we should get introductions out of the way, you?" He pulled up a chair from the corner of the room.

"Ellie," She said. "I'm Ellie, you're Juno, right?" Ellie gave a slight smirk.

"Yes, that is correct," He said pulling out a notepad. "You're partner's stylist and I have thought about dressing you two in medieval times like wear. Colin, if that's his name, will be dressed like Godric Gryffindor and you my dear," He chuckled. "Will be like a queen." He gave Ellie a sketch of a red gown.

"It's beautiful," Ellie gasped. She studied it; the dress looked puffy and red. The sleeves would intertwine with her fingers, lace. The shoulders were puffy but the corset would tightly hunger her upper body…including the breast. Then the train would be puffy along with an elegant gold bow in the back. Then the head piece would just be a simple crown as her hair would be in a tight up do. In the middle of the crown would lay a lion. Lion equals strength and courage.

"I know dear!" He snorted. "I am glad you are in love with it." He also had a high pitch voice. "Now," Juno started, taking a few steps back. Ellie felt slightly conscious as he observed her. "I need to take measurements." He stated bluntly. "Undress." Ellie's eyes went wide.

"What?" She cried. "No!" She glared.

"Hun, I have to take measurements," He glared back. "We don't have time for foolishness. Now, strip!" Ellie nodded and took off the gown in shame. Once the cloth freed her body and she felt the cold air hit her, her arms wrapped around her nude self. "No, no. Tsk Tsk!" He made her drop her arms.

Juno started taking measurement by measurement. He was like a wiz at it. Juno took no more than ten minutes to get the proper numbers.

"See you soon!" He sang and winked leaving Ellie there cold.

_The Ceremony_

"Remember, smile and keep your pride!" Juno chuckled while fixing a few loose strands of hair. "Have fun!" He winked. Ellie gave a nervous smirked and grabbed Colins hair for support.

"Colin, don't let go of me," She begged as the chariot started to move.

There was people cheering and throwing flowers again. Everything must have been overwhelming for everyone. Ellie sure knew that she was about to vomit in her chariot. Oh, God, she hoped not. How that would be such a fail. She could hear Lilac already, "See what you did? No sponsors! Don't you two understand how important it is for you two to get sponsors?" Ellie rolled her eyes. She had a headache and she knew it showed.

"Smile," Colin whispered through his own smile. "You look pissed…don't." Ellie let the corners of her lips turn up. She gave a few waves. Then everyone went extremely louder.

Ellie looked around. They couldn't possibly be going louder for her and that's when her chariot stopped and she saw exactly what they were cheering for. The girl and boy from district twelve in Panem were on fire…literally on fire. Ellie smiled in amazement. She thought she looked great but wow…that girl looked _wonderful_. The girl even gave a few kisses and winks to the crowds making everyone go even wilder. Crap…why didn't Ellie and Colin think of that? Ellie was so amazed even she wanted to clap for them.

As everyone stopped, the President of Panem gave a speech. There along beside him was Britain's Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Minister Fudge stepped up to the Podium.

"Hello the people of Panem," He smiled, starting his speech. "I would first like to Thank President Snow, my long time friend, for letting the children of the Wizarding word experience such a wonderful event such as the Hunger Games! I promise we will not let you down." He smiled wider. Ellie wanted to practically barf in her mouth at his speech. "Like my dear friend said, _May the odds be ever in your favor."_

**A/N: Please review! I really want reviews! This story is actually REALLY important to me and it will help if I get some feedback. ;D Thank you for the reviews I got but I would really love some more. Like I aid before, this story is extremely important to me. Been planning it since I read the Hunger Games in November!**


	6. After Ceremony Speech

Ellie stepped into the elevator and pressed the number twenty-two, the floor in which the capital lent the Gryffindor tributes. Even though how elegant and beautiful she felt in her ceremony wear, it was starting to itch in places that really shouldn't be itchy. Her make-up felt heavy and uncomfortable; it was caked on like heavy traditional frosting. Ellie leaned back and held onto the thin railing to keep her stomach from churning. Her eyes were closed and she day dreamed, loosing herself into a different world that didn't include _this_. The world she entered didn't include foreign politics or graying issues but happy days where Harry and she would sit at the park; they would just swing for hours seeing who could get highest. Harry would always win seeing that he had longer legs. She truly did miss it, feeling the air smashing lightly against her face and how it made her hair fly gently in the sky. Ellie sighed to herself, those days were gone and she was unsure if she could make it to see another day just like that.

"Day dream in the arena and they'll squish you like a bug," a slightly drunken voice came from the corner of the elevator. Ellie had been shaken from her day dream; she glanced at the middle aged man. He had scruffy facial hair and a small pot belly.

"Um," she looked at him confused. He nodded.

"My stop," he sluggishly walked out when the doors opened for floor twelve. He was the mentor for the girl on fire.

Ellie stared at the doors and wondered. Was this really happening? Was the wizarding world truly giving into a Muggle man that barely has any power? He was only one man, couldn't they all stick up and say no? If there was one thing Ellie was underestimating, it was of President Snow's power. He had a lot of power and he's going to show it to everyone.

When the elevator doors dinged and opened one more time, Ellie stepped out and onto her and Colins floor. Lilac almost tackled Ellie down as she ran in her high pointed heels. Her arms wrapped around the small girl, almost suffocating her. Ellie wiggled and struggled to get free but Lilac kept squeezing.

"Oh, Ellie, dear!" She squealed on the top of her lungs. "You looked fabulous! You were wonderful, you and Connor both!" Colin looked at Ellie rolling his eyes.

"It's Collin," he moaned from the couch. "Colin, Lilac!" Lilac let go of Ellie and looked at Colin.

"Colin!" She giggled. "You were such a handsome King down there! Sponsors are going to just love you both!" She ran out of the TV area.

"Colin, Ellie," Remus said from a chair. Ellie smiled at her Godfather and then turned her attention to Bill and Tonks. "Tomorrow, you two officially start your training." Ellie nodded going to sit on the couch between Bill and Tonks. Colin was seated at the far end. Moody coughed from the other side of the room.

"Observe your enemies!" He says. "Don't underestimate anyone, even if they do badly during training!"

"_Don't limit yourself to magic!_" Tonks speaks up. "First thing tomorrow, go to survival. Learn all you can; how to build a fire, what you can and can't eat, and medicine. Just in case if either of you lose your wand; you'll have back-up."

"Don't show everything you can do during training, _save it_!" Remus narrows his eyes with Ellie. "You don't want people knowing your strengths. I suggest save what you're good at for private sessions!"

"Don't depend on each other, do what you need to do for yourself." Ellie felt a lump form in her throat as Bill said this directly at her.

"Why do I have a feeling this is directed towards me?" She questioned.

"Ellie, you need to look out for yourself, Gabrielle…she's young. You can't have people bringing you down. Do what you need to do, hear me?" Ellie nodded.

"Now for weapons?" Colin piped up.

"Don't try weapons tomorrow," Moody says bluntly. "Everyone will be at weapons tomorrow. People love the pointy stuff." He snorted.

"Oh," Tonks looked at Remus. "Did you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Colin asked afraid of the answer.

"You can't use magic to kill. You have to do it with your own _hands_…" Bill says with no emotions.

**An: I don't want to whore for reviews, especially after this chapter kind of sucked but I would really like at least three reviews! If you give me three reviews, I'll give you all a surprise! I promise. ;D If you don't, I won't hold back a chapter but you want get that surprise! ;D**


	7. Training

"Rise and shine, Beautiful!" Lilac boomed throughout Ellie's current room. Ellie groaned brining sheets over her head and curled herself in a ball. It was too early to even think about getting out of bed. Hogwarts wasn't even this bad. At least they were allowed until eight, this crazy woman was waking her up at six Am.

"Two more minutes?" She cried attempting to go back to sleep. Lilac huffed and roughly ripped the sheets off the young girl's cold sleepy body. "No!" She cried trying to grab for them.

"I told you to get up!" Lilac put her hands on her hips. "I meant it. Now," she smiled. "Put that outfit on and meet us all at the table!" She chuckled and hopped out. Ellie groaned and sat up.

Her hair was in a ruffle mess and her eyes felt like they were stuffed with gunk. Somehow during the night, Ellie must have cried a little. She pulled her legs over the edge of the bed and got off. Her eyes looked over the training uniform. It looked ugly. It was like one of the biking uniforms, the ones that cling to you _everywhere_. She frowned stripping herself of the nightgown and pulled the stretchy like suit on. It was hideous. She grumbled at herself in the mirror and walked out. Colin mumbled a good morning as did Moody. Remus smiled at his Goddaughter and pulled a seat right next to him for her to sit.

"After you eat, you may want to fix your hair!" Bill forced a slight joke.

"Oh, Ellie! What on earth are you trying to do with your hair?" Lilac gasped at her, more at her hair. It was all sticking up and frizzy. "JUNO!" She screamed for Ellies stylist. "JUNO, LOOK AT THIS!" She yelled pointing at Ellie. Ellie just continued to pile some food on her plate. Tonks rolled her eyes. The poor girl was about to sacrifice her life for this damn woman's pleasure and all she cares about is the hair?

Juno, the lanky man, came from around the corner. He stared at Ellie.

"Oh, no, no, no," he shook his pointer finger. "That will not do, Sweetheart!" He grabbed a comb from his pocket and rushed over to Ellie. Ellie gave another groan.

"Can I eat first before you claw at my hair?" She begged. Juno pulled at her hair and starting combing out the snarls.

"Oh, you shut up!" He smirked. "Let Juno do your hair, Sweetie." He combed it quickly in a high pony tail. "See?" He glowed. "All done, Love!" He pecked Ellie's cheek and hurried to sit next to Lilac. He ate his toast slower than Lilac, if that was even possible.

Jet, Colin's stylist came from behind and tackled Colin. The poor boy gave a slight wince as Jet fixed his hair. Lilac frowned.

"Are you two done eating yet?" Lilac snapped. "I need to get you two there early!" She whined. "I would hate to get blamed for your lateness." She rose from her chair and tapped her foot.

"Lady," Tonks laughed. "Calm down, training starts-"

"In fifteen minutes!" She snapped. "Now stop stuffing your faces and come on!" Colin looked at Ellie and rolled his eyes. Ellie did the favor back. They both followed Lilac to elevator. "Now go, just press L!" Ellie hurried Colin in and pressed L.

"That woman-"

"Is nuts?" Colin snorted finishing Ellie's sentenced. Ellie laughed.

"Yeah, really crazy! I mean, do you see the woman's wigs?" She smirked. Collin nodded and leaned back.

"How far do you think you'll make it?" Colin asks randomly. Ellie is a little bit taken back from the boy's question. She never really thought about that answer.

"I don't really know," she says looking out into space. "I mean, I would like to win but I'm not expecting it. I'm not my brother."

"Harry is strong but so aren't you," Colin turned to Ellie. "Try and win, just like me! The only thing you can do is try." He smiled pushing off the elevator wall and walking out. Ellie followed keeping Collins words in mind.

As they arrive, Ellie recognizes districts one, two, seven, eight, and ten from Panem have been already training and listening to the trainers. For her, the only people she truly knows are Blaise and Daphne from Slytherin. She wouldn't dare go and meet with them at the climbing section. Ernie and Susan were at the Poisonous berry section while Tina and Terry were attempting throwing knives. The small blacked haired girl next to them was laughing. She was from district two but couldn't remember her name. Ellie looked around more and notice Victor was throwing spears. He was pretty decent while his partner on the other hand…was failing horribly. Viktor paid no attention to the boy from district one but it seems that they both were trying to compete against each other. Lastly, the only other wizards she saw were the both from the Chinese school. They both were building fires successfully.

"Where do you want to go?" Ellie asked hoping he wouldn't mention weapons.

"Want to go and try to climb?" Ellie groaned.

"But Colin," she frowned. "They're over there!" She pointed to Blaise and Daphne. Colin shrugged starting to walk over.

"So? We're all here for one thing!" He says. Ellie unwillingly agreed to over and try climbing the tree like rock wall.

The trainer explained on what to do and once Daphne came down and received her score, it was Colins turn.

"Come on, Colin!" Ellie cheered. The trainer slightly glanced at her to not do that. But Ellie still secretly cheered him on and tried to ignore Blaise.

"Are you nervous?" He questions. Ellie groaned from the inside before glancing at the arrogant boys face.

"Why, should I be?" She snapped not wanting to take a Slytherins junk.

"I don't know," he shrugs his shoulder. "Just asking." He moves to the next station leaving me with Daphne.

"Are you nervous?" Ellie asks stealing Blaise's questions. Daphne just looks at her and walks away.

She turned her direction back at Colin who was struggling but still made it almost to the top. He climbed down having enough.

"Go on, Ellie," he smiles. "You try!" She nods slightly nervous.

Ellie grips on to the tree and tries to climb up. It was not working the way she wanted it to.

"Shit," she hissed jumping to the ground. "Can I try again?" She asks the trainer. The woman nods and Ellie continues to try and climb. She was making it slightly up but still struggled.

There were eyes setting on her, many pairs of eyes. She could feel it and hear it. They were all chuckling at the way she was trying to climb up the tree. Getting distracted, she fell.

"Crap!" She growled as she hit hard on the ground. The little chuckles turned into big laughs. Most of them were from the snotty ones that came from the lower districts.

"Ellie!" There was a small little female French accent coming from behind. "Here, let me help you!" Little small dainty Gabrielle gave Ellie a hand. Ellie smile at her sweet face as she lifted from the ground.

"Thank you," she nodded before turning to the rest. While Colin, Viktor, Ernie, Tina, Terry, and a few others gave sympathetic faces. The, what they call, Careers gave snotty laughs and looks. "What are you looking at? How about you climb it?" She snapped.

"That was pathetic!" The strong built one from two gave.

"Shut up!" Colin growled at him. "Leave her alone." The careers all gave sarcastic 'oohs'.

"What are you going to about it if we don't?" The blonde girl from one smirked. "Use your little stick thing? Please." She huffed.

"Guys," Viktor said in his Bulgarian accent. "No need to harass, save that for later. For now, we need to train." He pushed passed the careers and went back to throwing his spear. All careers were still smirking. Ellie rolled her eyes and gripped both Colin and Gabrielle by their training uniforms.

"Let's go," she grumbled moving towards the poisonous berry section. At the section, were both from District twelve, the boy from the Brazilian Academy, the girl from China, and Jonno. Jonno was a little boy who came here with Gabrielle.

"Hi, Jonno," Gabrielle smirked. "How are you?" She asked sitting next to him.

The boy, Peeta, from twelve smiled at the young Gabrielle. Who couldn't? She was so small, cute, and pretty. So harmless. She giggled as Jonno tickled her.

"You are from France, correct?" Peeta asked. Gabrielle giggled and nodded.

"Yes, we both are," Jonno chirped up. "Ellie and Colin are from the UK!" He smiled. Peeta smirked at Colin and Ellie.

"That is cool; it must be very nice there" he commented. Katniss, his partner smiled at the Gabrielle.

"Peeta and I are from-"

"District Twelve?" Ellie questioned. Katniss nodded and turned back to the station.

Ellie was very confused as she looked at the set of berries. Only one was not poisonous. She bit her lip and attempted to guess.

"This one!" She pointed to the dark purple ones. The trainer shook his head and explained it again. Dark purple, dark red with purple spots, and light purple were bad. The dark blue which looked _just_ like dark purple were okay. "Okay, this one? It looks like its blue."

"If I was you," the trainer said. "Stay away from berries; they can be kind of deceiving. Stick to groosling or rabbits. Maybe squirrels if you're fast enough. Or brave." He smirked. Ellie nodded and moved to fire building. Of course, Colin followed.

"Do you mind if I go back to the climbing section? I really want to reach the top!" He smirked. "You can stay here." Ellie nodded.

"Hey, Potter!" Ernie smiled. "Making a fire, eh? I and Susan did it in less than two minutes! Really easy," he smirked. Ellie nodded and attempted it. It only started to smoke.

"Ugh!" She grumbled. "I can't do any of this shit!"

"Like I said, pathetic. Can you do anything?" Career from two stated. "I bet you suck at magic too! Whatever shit you guys do there. To me, it sounds like a load of crap." He snorted. Ellie gave him a dirty look then focused back on the fire. "Magic, what a stupid thing. What _can_you freaks do?" Ellie started to growl under her breath. "Such little pat-"

"Shut up!" She snapped getting up and grabbing her wand. "What do you want with me?"

"Just making you and the rest of those little freaks realize…magic is useless!" He snorted then his partner joined in.

"Yeah, what can you do?" She eyed Ellie. The boy and girl from one walked over.

"Guys, watch out! She might start saying some creepy Latin saying!" The boy laughed.

"Yeah, our souls with come from our body or some shit!" The girl with blonde hair said. Ellie gripped her wand. All four laughed. "OH NO, take cover! Witch girls got a wand." Ellie snarled and pointed it at the boy from two. His smirk grew wider.

"_Mobilicorpus_!" Ellie yelled and flung the District two boy at the wall hard. "Is that silly pathetic magic to you?" Ellie frowned and marched off out of the training area. Training was almost over for lunch anyway, she saw no reason to stay.

Ellie sat in the cafeteria alone for about five minutes until everyone started walking in. She was in the back alone just twirling her wand. She wasn't very proud of her outburst but he deserved it. Sometimes she could understand why some wizards hated Muggles. They were ignorant.

"Does it hurt, Cato?" Ellie overheard the girl from two ask her partner, who Ellie now knows is Cato. "She flung you pretty hard." Ellie watched as Cato growled and banged the table making a loud noise. Some people even moved far away from him.

"That bitch!" He growled. Ellie looked down at her feet under the table hoping he wouldn't see her.

"We'll make her pay soon, right Glimmer?" The boy from one asked his partner, Glimmer. "Clove, you alright?" He smirked at Cato's partner.

"Fine, Marvel," she snapped sitting down. "Stupid freak." She muttered but Ellie could still hear.

"Don't mope on it, he deserved it!" Colin smiled joining her.

"Yes, Colin is right!" Gabrielle agreed and Jonno just nodded. The four sat and ate sort of quietly.

_After Training_

Lilac, like always, had that urge to tackle hug poor Ellie and squeeze her.

"How did it go?" She smiled widely letting go. "Great, I bet?"

"I suck!" Ellie said pushing by. Lilacs heel clicked as she hurried to catch up.

"You'll always suck with an attitude like that, Missy!" She frowned. "Now, how did it go? Did you find anything you were good at?"

"I can climb pretty good, build fires, and I worked pretty well with the food station!" Colin smiled. Lilac hugged Colin.

"Good job, Conn-"

"Colin!" He smiled. "It's Colin, Lilac." Lilac nodded.

"Of course," she smiled. "Now, what happened with you?" She turned to Ellie attempting to get another answer out of her.

"She threw the boy from District Two against a wall!" Colin beamed. "He was all like-"

"Ellie!"Remus gasped at her. "What were you thinking?"

"That was bad!" Tonks frowned. "Very Bad."

"He called me a freak!" She cried. "That magic was useless." Bill nodded and opened his mouth to say something but Moody cut him off.

"Then the git _deserved_ it!" He nodded to me.

"I thought you guys were going to train me for the three days?" Ellie asked getting off topic. Remus nods.

"You are correct, partially. " He frowned. "Tomorrow, while I train you privately along with Bill, Tonks and Moody will train Colin. You guys, I suggest training separately, unless you want to train together?"

"Alone!" Ellie said while Colin said the opposite. Colin frowned.

"Why?"

"Like Bill said, we have to look out for ourselves while in the arena." Colin growled slightly but let it go.

"Just thought we'd stick together, you know?"

"Well, things change," Ellie says with a little snap.

"Now, you two," Lilac smirks. "Any idea of a possible alliance?"

"Alliance?" Everyone says at once.

"Yes, every tribute should be in an alliance." Lilac smiles. "Even thought training alone is a perfect idea, being in alliance in the games is a must! It'll help you get far. For an example, the careers stick together then they fight each other in the end."

"Well, I'll just have to see training scores a few days from now," Ellie smirks walking to her room.

"She's really getting into the feel of this," Tonks frowns. "Training alone…did you expect that?" Tonks asked Colin. Colin angrily shook his head.

**A/N: I never even noticed I was spelling Collins name wrong. I know the whole training a lone thing was from the book. But it'll help with a chapter I have in plan. I didn't really intend to copy the idea from THG.**

**So, the people who reviewed, I'll give you the surprise tomorrow! ;D**

**OH AND sorry, I didn't notice I uploaded the sixth chapter twice. I'm so sorry.**


	8. Private Lessons

It was one in the morning and Ellie couldn't sleep leading her to the rooftop. She hanged nicely off the edge, her feet dangling many stories high. It was a nice night; not too cold. One of those nights where the air just felt wonderful. It made you feel like you could fly off but sadly, Ellie couldn't. She was stuck here in this building until the games. After the games was an unknown conclusion. Was she dead? Was she alive? It was all left upon to the odds.

"It's a really nice night out, you know?" A soft male voice came from behind Ellie. She nodded as the boy sat next to her.

"Peeta, right?" She smiled, he gave a gentle nod.

"Ellie, correct?" He smirked.

"Correct," Ellie said slightly turning to him. "I found it very nice out, tonight." Even though Peeta looked overall happy, there was still a sadness that loomed over him. It was quite obvious. Ellie popped her head in front of his. She was looking deeply into his eyes. "Is something wrong?" She frowned. "You look… upset?" Ellie backed away a little as Peeta looked down at his feet with a frown covering his face.

"Katniss," he responded with a hushed voice. "She's upset with me." Ellie raised a brow.

"Upset, why is she upset?"

"I told her that I preferred to train alone," he said with regret. Ellie's eyes lightened up.

"That's why Colin is mad at me."

"But, I did it-"

"To protect her?" Ellie questioned.

"Look, it's a really long story-"

"We have all night," Ellie says folding her legs. "I'm not going anywhere, and it looks like you're pretty comfortable." She smirked.

"I love her…," he stutters out. "I really care for her."

"Then…why would you-"

"Haymitch, my mentor…you'll see," he smiles getting up. "Plus, how do I know you don't have a…trick up your sleeve? You _are _a witch after all." He winked. "You're probably full of them. _Goodnight._" Ellie sat there completely dumbfounded for minutes until realizing she should get back to her floor before Lilac freaks and wakes the whole building with her screeching voice.

She slowly lifted her body off the edge of the tall building not wanting to leave; she was almost dragging herself, forcing to go inside. Going inside felt weird, it felt like a cage that they kept her captive in until she would be put into an arena until her last breath. Barbaric, the word that explained all of this, _barbaric_. Ellie slugged herself to the elevator with her arms tucked under her shirt. It was getting cold but it still would feel better than her room. She shook her head, _that wasn't her room_. It was a jail cell, a cage. A cage…just a cage. The whole building was a cage and the looks of it from the videos she saw, Panem was just a bigger cage.

She didn't even have to push a button for the elevator door to open, it just did. It made a little smirk appear on Ellies face, _magic_. Seeing those doors open was like magic. It reminded her of the home she longed to see again, the home she longed to breathe in. She wasn't thinking of Four Private Drive either but the one and only Hogwarts. Hogwarts was home, the home she loved. As she stepped in, the little bit of happiness disappeared…it wasn't magic though. It was technology. Everything this building…this _place _carried was sickening. The people were horrible. She pressed the number leading to her floor; a sigh escaped her chapped lips.

"Harry, only if you were here," she said quietly to herself. It was true, if Harry was here…something would either go terribly wrong to the point something good will happen, or something totally good will happen distracting everyone from the games. Ellie swallowed, shaking herself far from her thoughts and onto her floor.

"Where have you _been_?" Is the first thing Ellie hears but it wasn't an annoying voice like Lilac carried. "You had me worried sick!" Juno gasped dramatically. "Darling, you really should get your beauty sleep! We wouldn't want you getting circles, now, _do we_?" He eyed Ellie.

"No, Juno," she grumbled walking to her room.

"Don't slouch!" He says. Ellie straightens herself but her feet are still sliding across the floor. "Sweetie, please, I _beg_ of you, pick up your feet." Ellie mutters something under breath but it wasn't hearable. "Good girl," Juno smiled to himself. That was the last thing Ellie heard before she went off to bed.

Ellie still wasn't sleepy as she twisted and turned in her covers. The events of the day, or now, the day before were running through her head. She kept repeating to herself that he deserved it but it still helped ease her mind. Ellie was so frightened that he would take it out on her in the arena. What if he tortures her? What if he humiliates her? Ellie started to feel sick to her stomach and frustrated she couldn't sleep one bit. Getting out of bed one more time and going into the bathroom, she looked on the counter and saw a little package. It was two sleeping pills but her body would only allow her to take one. Two wouldn't hurt but one was sufficient. She placed the big tablet on her tongue and drank some water to swallow it. The pill felt like a horrible rock forcing itself down a small dry aching tube.

"I better not be getting sick," she moaned out loud walking to bed and slipping herself in it. "Please, let me sleep. " She begged, not really to anyone but just begged over and over until her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.

Ellie was thankful that she wasn't her brother. While she'll sleep peacefully, he'll sleep in pain. Nightmares haunted the poor boy every night.

"Rise and shine, Beautiful!" Lilac chimed through the doors of Ellie's bedroom. "Wakey, Wakey!" She giggled pulling Ellie out from under the covers.

"No!" She cried.

"Ellie Potter, we are not playing this game again. Get up!" Lilac snapped. Ellie, not wanting to hear Lilac anymore, got out of bed and put on her training outfit. Today was the day Remus and Bill would help her a bit with dueling and possibly some weapons.

"Morning," Ellie yawned. Remus and the rest smiled and gave polite mornings while Collin picked at his food ignoring Ellie. "Okay, then." She frowned at him and took her seat. She immediately started shoveling food on her plate. She wanted to have a nice breakfast for the long day ahead. Tomorrow would be the day where she should the Capital what she was made of.

"So, Ellie, you ready?" Ellie nodded at Tonks. Ellie could tell the young female was trying to be enthusiastic but her true emotions revealed pain and hurt.

"Yeah," she muffled through food. Lilac growled at Ellies poor table manners.

"Are you guys actually allowed to go in the training area?" Colin questioned after he finished.

"We were told we could, only Bill, Remus, and I are with you guys," Tonks smiled. "Moody has some business with Ministry. " Tonks shoveled some cereal in her mouth.

"Are Bill and Remus still training me, or is one of them going with Colin?" Ellie asked frowning at Colin.

"I'll go with you, Dora!" Bill smirked. "I think Ellie can handle just being with Remus."

"Would you stop talking, you all need to get down to the training-"

"We Know, Lilac!" Remus groaned. He got up and fixed himself before grabbing Ellie and pulling her closely to him. "We'll take a separate elevator." He holds her back with one arm.

"Why?" She looks up at the red haired man.

"Eh," he shrugs. He wants to talk to her but Lilac is watching them. "Yes, Lilac?" Lilac smiles and looks back at her fashion magazine. He smiles and walks into the opened doors. "Come on, Lily." Ellie blushed at her mother's name. It was that weird thing his and Sirius need. They'd call the Potter Twins by their parent's names; James and Lily. Remus sat comfortably back.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Do you know what batty said about alliances?" He questioned.

"Batty?" Ellie snorted. "Who's Batty?"

"Lilac," Remus says with a wide smirk. "Anyway, you remember, right?"

"Of course, why? Do you think I should stay away?" Remus shakes his.

"No, no, of course not!"

"Then what?" Ellie urges for him to come out and say it.

"The Careers," he starts. "Use them, make a deal with them. You can't take Viktor down yourself and if you plan on coming home with Gabrielle, you have to take down Krum! The strong boy from two, he can take Krum down."

"Cato?" Ellie gasped. "But I knocked him into a wall!" She whined. "Remus, he's out to get me!" Ellie cried. "I swear, Marvel, the boy from one even said that they'll get me." He smiles and shakes his head.

"Lily, that's why you have to make a deal with them before the games," he says. "Tell them you are more experienced than most witches your age." It wasn't a complete lie but when your Godfather is Remus Lupin and your brother is Harry Potter, it does give you quite an advantage.

"And if they don't accept?"

"Make sure you get a high score." When the doors opened, the pair walked out briskly into the training room. "You're good with dueling and spells, but we need to find a weapon you are good at." He points at a knife. "Now," he starts before straightening himself. "Throw it like you are playing darts." Ellie nodded grabbing a knife. It was small but definitely could do some damage. "Throw it hard and hope you hit one of the targets."

Ellie, on three, threw the knife hard but sadly it only bounced off the dummy. As Remus sighed, there was a laugh in the distance. A slight growl came from her lips but Remus put a hand on her shoulder signaling for her to calm down.

"Ellie," He said sternly. "Don't." She nodded grabbing another knife. The anger building up made her throw the knife harder. This time, it stuck the dummy right in the chest. "Good!" Remus smiled. "Try to do it again!"

Ellie attempted it four more times; one went in the dummy's chest. Remus frowned shaking his head.

"Maybe you might do better with something heavier!" A voice came…_his _voice. Ellie turned around and saw him walking towards her. "I'm serious," he nods. "Try the axe!" Cato pointed to the axe. "It'll have a bit more grip. Sometimes throwing lighter objects is useless. "He grabs the axe. "Watch me!" He says in that cocky voice of his.

Remus eyed her to stay calm and make alliance. She sighed rolling her eyes. Ellie watched Cato as he harshly threw the axe at the dummy. The blade fully went into the middle of the chest_. Bravo Cato_. He smirks.

"Good, huh?"

"I guess," Ellie mutters. Remus pats her back. "I thought we were supposed to train…alone…in an empty area?" She moaned up at Remus.

"The world doesn't revolve around you princess," Cato smirked.

"You should try it," Remus hands her an axe ignoring the last sentence. Cato signals her to go.

Ellie throws the axe and to her luck, it went straight into the chest. She gave a sigh of relief but jumped and stiffened as she felt Cato rub her shoulder.

"Practice that, I think you've found your weapon," He smirked and walked back to the swords.

For hours on end, Ellie practice throwing her axes and to her surprise, it was going very well. Remus also practiced some heavy dueling with her. Now, it was time to get into the Career pack.

She spotted Cato at the end of training hurrying off to the elevators. Ellie ran after him hoping his partner wouldn't show.

"Cato!" She wanted to gag as she spoke his name. "Cato." The tall boy, who lands over a foot taller than Ellie, stopped and turned on his heels.

"Yes?" He questioned in that arrogant tone. "Going to fling me into another wall, freak?"

"Alliance?" She questioned. Cato laughed obnoxiously. "No, I'm serious. Please?"

"Why?" He snorted in that cocky tone. Ellie frowned wanting rip his eyeballs out of his sockets. "What could you possibly have that I need?"

"Magic, before you question it," she swallowed hard. "I can do magic other witches my age cant. Magic, dark magic that can help you."

"You're willing to help me?"

"Yes, but for one thing…Krum."

"Krum?" He eyed me.

"The Bulgarian tribute." She smiled. "I have a bother I need to go home to and a little girl to bring with me! I need someone to take down Krum."

"Get an eight tomorrow, and you're in." Was the last thing Cato said before they parted ways.

**An: I actually really liked this chapter. I'll update soon. Please review! Oh, and the surprise is reviews. I will review your stories soon! XD Just in case you were waiting. I just couldn't do it this weekend; I was with family with NO internet. I'll do it tomorrow. It is pretty late right now. **


	9. Scores

Today was the day where the Game makers will see exactly what Ellie had and she was nervous. All night she couldn't sleep one bit, not even a sleeping pill could work. It was her last sleeping pill and she had that feeling two nights from now, she'll regret that she took it. Ellie fiddled her fingers, she was next. It only took a few minutes for each tribute; Cato was sitting with the District tributes glaring at her along with Clove and Glimmer. It made her sick. Oh, how she wanted to barf.

"Ellie Potter," a male voice called and she stood up like she was some robot.

"Remember, freak, you better get at least an eight," Cato smirked. She bet that he was hoping she would fail. Ellie nodded and walked in.

There were a whole bunch of men talking and stuffing their faces while looking at her. Each and every one of their eyes was burning holes through her skin.

"Ellie Potter, Hogwarts student, fifth year," She slightly bowed and grabbed an axe. There were three lying there for her. Each one, to her happiness, went into the chest. She turned back to their blank faces and bowed once more. Seneca Crane narrowed his eyes at her.

"Miss. Potter, you are a witch, correct?" He questioned and Ellie really was about to puke.

"Yes!" She forced out. "I can do many spells but, I'm afraid there is no one here for me to perform them on. Unless, one of you would like to offer yourselves?" She smiled. "I won't hurt anyone because I won't mean the spell with harm." A man in the far back walked up.

"Hello, my Dear." The man kissed her hand. Ellie sort of blushed and grabbed her wand.

"Sir, please hold this axe for me?" She smiled to him. He gladly did and Ellie moved back. "_Accio_!" Accio brought the axe right to Ellie. "_Confundo_!" The man suddenly became very confused and stupid. She did the counter curse and he became back to normal. "I'll do a few more. _Confringo_!" Ellie yelled at one of the dummies and it exploded into flames. "_Incendio_," She said gently to the table. It lit on fire but with one flick, water put it out. "Now, Sir, I will do one of the unforgivables. _IMPERIO_!" She yelled and the man became still. She smiled. "Sit." The man sat. "Get up!" The man got up. "Run in circles!" Then with her wand, she threw him all over the place but with slight caution. She took him off the spell. "I'll do two more. "_Incarcerous!_" The man was held up against another dummy and tied. She let him down. "For the last one, _Stupefy_!" She smiled being pleased with herself. "_Rennervate_," she says pulling the man out of his stupefied state. Ellie bowed at the grinning man then back at the table.

"Miss. Potter, you may be excused," He says dismissing her.

"Thank you for your time," she smiles leaving.

"How'd you do?" Ernie beamed. Ellie smiled walking passed her.

"Yes!" She smirked to herself.

Later that evening, everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for the scores. Of course for the Districts, both one and two got high scores. Everyone in between them and Thresh, the boy from eleven, got average scores. Thresh got a ten and then Katniss, the girl on fire got an outstanding score of eleven. That is amazing to Ellie. She'd never expect the skinny, weak looking female to get a score of eleven. As the Magical schools started rolling out, Gabrielle was first. She had scored a four. A four? Ellie and Bill frowned at the score hoping sponsors would look past it and see a little girl in help. Jonno got a six. When then got to Krum, no surprise, he got a ten. Daphne Greengrass got a seven and Blaise got an eight. Ernie had received a six along with Susan. What was Susan good at? Ellie wonder but shrugged it off as it was her turn. Her pictured flashed a few seconds before a score of nine appeared.

"YES!" Remus, Bill, and Tonks screamed. Lilac just smiled while Colin sat there. Juno smirked and rubbed her arms.

"Good job, Hun!" He smiled and pecked her cheek. Ellie was very happy by her score hoping Cato was still up for the alliance.

Soon after, Colin's score showed up and it flashed an eight. Ellie secretly smiled to herself. Remus gave him a pat on the back and Bill cheered him on. Tonks hugged him.

"Good job, Con-Colin!" Lilac giggled. Colin smiled and mumbled a thank you probably very happy of his score.


	10. The Interview

"Are you nervous?" Ellie questioned Colin, still looking at Ceaser Flickerman from backstage. Soon Blaise Zabini will be done with his three-minute interview and she would have to hobble on stage filled with never-ending nerves. Colin didn't answer her making it obvious that he was still upset with the last stunt she pulled. Ellie gave a huff. "Colin, cut the crap. I let the games get to me and I'm _not_ sorry. I'm fighting for my survival."

"I'm sorry, Blaise, the audience and I are most in love with you," Ceaser frowned at Blaise, "But sadly, your time is up!" Blaise only nodded arrogantly and walked off. "Now, let's welcome one of the four lovely women of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Ellie Potter!" Ellie swallowed harshly making her throat uneasy with pain. She walked, trying to be elegant, out on stage.

She shook Ceaser's hand uneasy and shaky. She was unsure of what to say. Wasn't this Lilacs job? Practice the interview? Make her fabulous? Make her get sponsors? Ellie looked at the audience and flashed a brilliant smile to make up for her awkwardness. After, she sat down and said hello to him softly.

"Now," he smirked. "Before we start, I must say myself your outfit is outstanding." The audience roared like they roared at everything. Ellie nodded.

"Well, it's all thanks to Juno, my stylist." She giggled, winking at everyone. "He certainly is artistic!" That was the first thing Ceaser says out of all the interviews, making comments about the outfits. She wasn't lying, the dress was sexy. It ended mid-thigh, and it was made of red designed silk. The dress was also strapless, making Remus a little upset. He thought between the five-inch red heels and the short dress was enough to kill him. Not until he saw the dark luring make-up, at that point he was completely dead.

"I couldn't agree more!" He smiled widely. He leaned in more, touching her knee softly. "As I may recall, you got a perfect nine. Mine sharing how you got that nine?" He eyed her. Ellie was unsure of what to say.

"Well, Ceaser," she chuckled. "I can't say, now can I? If I spoil the surprise, what kind of surprise will it be? You know…all spoiled!" She laughed cutely. "You'll just have to wait my friend!"She looked out into the audience, spotlight blinding. She gave another cute smile. "You'll all be most please with me." She gave another wink, but this one was sexy…not cute...sexy. The audience went wild again and Ceaser chuckled.

"You must be a handful at home!" He pointed out. Ellie forced her smirk.

"I guess I am if you ask my Uncle and Aunt! They'll give you many stories." Ellie smiled. Ceaser nodded.

"That is correct, forgive me my Hun, but I forgot," he frowned. "Your parents, they are deceased. Now, do you think that'll affect your performance tomorrow?" Ellie quickly thought of an answer. She shook her hand.

"Not negatively," she smirked. "I know that they are looking over me every step of the way. I feel they give me guidance when I need it. So why will they stop now? They only affect me with positivity."

"That is a brilliant outlook." He nodded intensely. He looked far interested in Ellie's answers where in reality, he probably wasn't. "How about your brother?"

"He only drives me to do all I can to come home." Ellie smiled.

"Perfect. I wish you all the luck in the world, my Dear." He winked. "Now, let's give it up one last time for Ellie potter!" She stood up and bowed.

Ellie hurried off stage, heels clicking harshly against the marble floor. She stopped and looked at Colin.

"Good luck," she smirked. "You'll do fine!" He nodded and she walked fast to the elevators.

"Whoa," she heard a snort. She turned and saw District one, Marvel looking at her. "Somebody actually looks nice for once. You know? Instead of that same old ugly face. The makeup really covers all that up." Ellie looked around, it was only him.

"Listen, I'm not up to hear your shit." She sneered. "I've had a long freaking day and I'm not afraid to show my frustrations on you!" Marvel huffed and pushed past her.

"Whatever," he laughed. Ellie turned around ready to throw angry birds at him until there was a slight cough.

"He's not worth it!" Ellie smiled and turned around again to see Remus frowning.

"Don't worry, I'll get him soon," she laughed walking to the elevators. Remus put an arm around her.

"Please don't let the games get to you," he sighed. "Please, I beg you. If you come home, please don't be changed." He smiled. Ellie nodded walking in.

"I'll see what I can do," she was the last thing she said to anyone that night.


	11. The Games

"Ow!" Ellie hissed at the two peacekeepers, which were clinging their huge hands tightly around her small fragile arms. She tried to pull away but they kept a tighter grip.

"Stay still!" One yelled making Ellie wince. His voice was rough as a hurricane wind. She frowned and let a little growl escape her lips. He only glared and kept walk.

"I have two legs, you know?" She mumbled. Her arm was already sore from the large needle injecting a tracking device in her arm. "Plus, you're making my arms sore!" She cried. The ignored her by pushing her in a metal room; the metal room that will lead to her death.

Juno was sitting on the table with her coat. He was giving her a soft smile as he reached out and hugged her.

"It was most an honor," he whispered not in his usual tone but a soft and gentle one. "I wish you luck." Juno put the coat on her, over her black tucked in T-shirt. She only looked at her feet. "No, no, Hun," he chuckled lifting her chin with his index finger. He smiled deeply at her. "There you go, keep your head high." He hugged her once last time before pushing her in the launch.

"Shit," she cried to herself feeling her nerves harshly tighten within her body. Ellie could only wish upon the suffocating air that she will be saved by someone or something. Wishing would do no good; she will be stuck in this claustrophobic launch tube until they count to zero.

_45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40._ Shit and Oh God, was the only things that were running through her mind. It was only a few more seconds until launch. Ellie clenched her fist and bit her bottom lip just hoping she wouldn't vomit. _Take deep breaths, _she thought but it didn't help. So, instead, she closed her eyes imagining being in the p ark with her brother swinging. _31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26._

"Go away," she growled at the annoying voice counting down to the numbers that will count down to some of the tributes death. Ellie didn't have to worry already being in an alliance with the careers, who were supposedly the ones who lasted the longest. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes focusing on the moving tube.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. _Ellie frowned looking out into the fake foods. The breeze was slightly calming but fake. Everything was fake; the trees, air, grass, and every little pebble and rock. All was absolutely fake.

"Gabrielle," She whispered looking at all the tributes getting ready. _60, 59, 58, 57. _She still couldn't spot the little sweet French girl. Colin was to her far left. "Where are you," she cried to herself. She looked around the arena again hoping she would find her and to her dismay she was right _next_ to Cato. Poor Gabrielle was shaking really harshly. It looked like she was freezing. Ellie could spot little tears running down her eyes. "Oh God," Ellie frowned and looked at Cato who was smirking at her.

"Don't touch her," Ellie mouthed to him He smirked wider and looked at Gabrielle.

"Her?" He pointed and Ellie nodded.

"Don't!" Ellie begged the best she could by only mouthing the words. Cato only shrugged and looked around more while Ellie kept her eye on Gabrielle. That is what she will do; ignore the Cornucopia and sprint right for Gabrielle. That would be her mission, get Gabrielle.

Her stomach started to knot as the time got closer; _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1! _There was a sound of a large cannon blown and Ellie sprinted right towards Gabrielle, who was weeping on her plate not even attempting to move.

"Uh!" She yelled pushing passed all the running tributes. "Gabrielle!" She yelled running faster than her legs could handle. Ellie tried her best not to trip and she felt her feet become clumsy. "GABRIELLE!" She bit her lip and forced herself to go faster. Her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckled were turning white a new fallen snow. "Come on!" She begged herself to move fast until she met up with the little girl. "Gabrielle!" She gasped.

"Ellie!" She cried running for her, scared. Ellie grabbed her quickly and running over the bloodbath to get a bag. "Is this a really good-"

"Just close your eyes and pretend everything isn't real. Okay?" Ellie told her. "Please, just for now!" She ran to get a bag but froze as she saw Ernie coming after her with a knife.

"Ernie?" Ellie cried and closed her eyes waiting for impact but nothing came. She opened her eyes and screamed as Ernie, one of her classmates, was lying on the ground dead with an axe in his back. She looked up to see Cato smirking before killing a girl from one of the districts. She grabbed the axe waiting to kill anyone who dared to come after her. No one did.

"Jonno!" Gabrielle cried.

"Shhh," Ellie held her tightly. "Keep your eyes closed." Ellie looked out to see Jonno, Gabrielle's French partner, dead with an injury to the head.

Everything was hard to watch, people from both districts and schools were dropping like battered flies. Ellie rested against the cornucopia waiting to be swung at, but no one was going for her. Why? Colin fled into the woods with no backpack. _Smart choice_, Ellie thought. Apparently Peeta had the right idea, too. He had also fled ignoring the Cornacopia. She smiled at the thought of him winning, Ellie actually liked Peeta. To her, he was just an innocent boy trying to make a living but sadly got caught in all this mess. Ellie frowned, what was so complicated that night on the roof? She missed his interview. Ellie looked around and there Katniss was, on the ground scurrying for safty. Clove, the girl from district Two, threw a knife at her after killing the boy from an unknown district. Katniss had dodged it with her pack and ran off into the woods. _Go on Peeta, help Katniss, _Ellie prayed knowing if Peeta let Katniss die...he would be completely distroyed.

"Ahh!" There was loud yells for mercy everywhere, almost making Ellie go deaf but this one screech was loud and disturbing. The girl from the Chinese academy was getting chopped alive. It was a very gruesome image that no sane person could stand to look at. Ellie cried and closed her eyes just like Gabrielle but realized it wasn't the best of ideas as she her footsteps running to her.

"_Incarcerous!" _Ellie screamed making the girl from the Brazilian academy tied to the girl from Durmstrang. They both yelled knowing it was the end. Ellie ran and prayed to God she could go through with it. "I'm sorry!" She frowned before plunging the axe through their skulls one at a time. It had to be done, if she wanted to live..._she had to kill. _She had to prove to Cato she was worthy even though her nine was enough. Ellie didn't want to lead to any doubts.

Blood splattered over her face and it felt horrible as the crimson substance dripped down to her lips. Ellie wiped it off with her sleeve, feeling sick to her stomach and wanting to fall down to the ground and crawl in a ball; to cry and cover herself from harm. She couldn't. Ellie wouldn't allow Gabrielle to see her be weak. She couldn't. Ellie was Gabrielle's only hope and she planned on taking her home. There was no time for weakness.

Ellie ran over to Cato who looked like a bloodthirsty lion who had enough. There was a huge canon meaning the bloodbath was over.

"Is it over?" Gabrielle cried.

"What's that?" Cato snapped looking at Gabrielle closing her eyes. Ellie eyes looked wide.

"She comes with me!" Cato shook his head angry.

"No!" He snapped ripping the girl from Ellie's arms making her scream bloody murder. He was going to kill Gabrielle.


	12. Hunting?

"Please?" Ellie cried trying to rip Gabrielle from Cato's arms. Gabrielle was crying and screaming like he was ripping limb by limb from her shaking body. "Please, Cato!" Ellie got a hold of Gabrielle but he was to strong that Ellie couldn't grab her from him. "Let her go!" She screamed. Ellie placed her knee under a sacred spot and growled. "Let her go or I will kick you wear it hurts!" She snarled.

Cato harshly threw her at the ground that it was enough to make her cry out in complete agony. She was curling herself in a ball weeping. Ellie could only give her looks of sympathy. She frowned up at Cato ready to take action and murder.

"What was that?" She snapped at him like a wild hyena. "You had no right!" Ellie scream making her left temple flare out. Cato wasn't smirking this time, only returning the angry glare. "Why can't she stay?"

"Get a grip!" Clove snarled and Glimmer joined sides smirking.

"Yeah, you're lucky we even let you in with us," she laughed. "If it was up to me, I would have left you for dead."

"Shut up!" Ellie snapped. "Listen," she growled at Cato. "She stays or I don't help. You may think I'm worthless, but I'm not. Just let us stay until we finish our deal, I'll protect the camp and do whatever you need until you find Krum? Okay?"

"Cato, don't listen to her..." Marvel snorted. "Those little freaks are as weak as a babies pinky!" He laughed joining sides with Cato. Ellie rolled her eyes picking up a crying and hurt Gabrielle.

"Don't underestimate me," Ellie growled only leading to a herd of laughs. "I'm serious," she whined.

"Right!" Marvel laughed. Ellie grabbed her wand and pointed it at him.

"Didn't we go through this before?" Ellie held her wand against his throat and before he could do anything, she screamed, "_AVIS OPPUGNO!" _With one flick of her wand a flock of birds chased after Marvel, pecking at him and harassing his every move. This stunt had pulled a sad Gabrielle to laughs along with an angered Clove.

"Dumbass!" She snorted. Ellie smirked at the boy running in circles and cursing. Glimmer and Cato however, were not amused.

"Make it stop!" Marvel screeched trying to swat them away. "You fucking bitch! I swear, once they stop I'm going to gut you." He yelled trying to choke each bird. Cato huffed in annoyance.

"Are you seriously going to waste my time with a flock of angry birds?" He asked leaning against the cornucopia. "Really?" Ellie scrunched her eyes and tilted her head.

"There are darker spells!" Gabrielle piped in. "She could always crucio someone!"

"NO!" Ellie gasped letting the little girl drop to the ground. "Don't you ever mention that horrid spell again!" She pointed crying. "That is a horrible spell and it won't be used by this wand…or yours!" Gabrielle looked dumbfounded.

"I was only pointing out-"

"What's crucio?" Clove asked loudly over Marvels ignored screams of agony. Ellie swallowed hard not wanting to answer but Gabrielle took this option to become friendly and in the alliance.

"It is the torture curse…" she says in a hushed voice. Glimmer rolled her eyes.

"Torture?" She huffed. "Please…I bet you can't…"

"SHUT UP!" Ellie snapped. "I'm really sick of all you doubting magic already."

"Then prove something worth it," Cato said in her face before pushing her aside. He looked over to Marvel, who couldn't keep up with the pecking crows. "Undo that!" He snarled. "I can't stand listening to him scream anymore!" Ellie nodded undoing the spell.

Marvel collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. Blood was gushing from his head and some cuts from his arm. Sure he was pissed at Ellie, but she noticed his hand was slightly swollen as well. She stepped towards him.

"What do you want, freak?" He growled.

"_Episkey!_" She said softly but firmly to his hand. The wrist had gone back into place, good and new. "There. Your wrist, it was swollen, but it's perfectly fine now." She smirked. Marvel still looked at her not amused.

"Whoa!" The boy from three said in amazement. "That was quite neat!" Ellie smiled and gave a simple thank you.

"That means you can heal yourself when you are injured?" The girl from four eyed Marvels newly healed wrist and Ellie only nodded.

"That means, if one of us is injure…you can help us?"

"Only for broken bones," Ellie said quietly. "It doesn't help with open wounds. Plus, only minor injuries. You would need a healing potion to cure something serious. "

"Okay, you did something useful," Glimmer groaned. "Bravo, but that still-"

"I don't care what you have to say anymore!" Ellie hissed pointed her wand at Glimmer ready to _Aveda Kedavra_ her ass right off planet earth but instead, she does a simple spell to shut her mouth. "_Langlock_!" She said simply making Glimmers tongue stick on the roof of her mouth. This caused Glimmer to have a horrible time talking. Clove and the girl from district four roared out laughing. Glimmer was screaming annoyed.

"What did you just do?" Cato smirked going back to his cocky appearance.

"Her tongue is now stuck on the roof of her mouth," Ellie smirked. "Now, is Gabrielle in?" She egged on. "I have to bring her home with me. Please?" She whispered for only he could hear.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility. " He said. "Now, how do you get her tongue unstuck?"

"Glimmer, don't worry!" Marvel huffed from behind to his partner. "We'll get it unstuck," he groaned. Ellie only shrugged her shoulders and walked to an uneasy Gabrielle.

"Do you know where Colin may be?" She asked Gabrielle. She only shook her head before climbing into a sleepy position.

"Your house partner?" The boy from three questioned. Ellie really need to know his name.

"Yeah, he's out there…alive."

"Only two can go home, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "What's your name?" She asked stopping the possibility of anymore questions. Granted, he was the only one that respected magic at of all of them not including her and Gabrielle.

"Ezrah," he smirked. Ellie nodded and looked at the quiet but somewhat friendly girl from district four.

"And you?"

"Marisol," she responded softly and single wordily.

"I really like that name," Ezrah smirked. "Are you Hispanic? If you don't mind-"

"Yes," Marisol nodded before walking over to the other side. Ezrah looked slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Ellie smiled. "We're all kind of nerve wrecked." She looked over at a quiet frustrated Glimmer. Her tongue was still stuck to the roof of her mouth. Ellie gave a soft and unnoticeable laugh. That bitch deserved it.

"Guys!" Clove said excitedly but with a sadistic tint to her voice. "It's hunting time!" She twirled in happy circles. "We have to go! It's getting dark." Her eyes were filled with completely insanity. Ellie lifted her eyebrow at the girl.

"We're going Clove, don't worry," Cato smirked. "Don't worry."

"Why do we have to go hunt-"Ellie started to ask but Ezrah pulled her down to his short level, which wasn't much of a distance, and whispered in her ear. Ellie stomach went weak.

"Why is she so happy?"

"_Because!_" Clove squealed. Cato grabbed Ellies arm.

"Come on," he smirked. "You're just as bad as the rest of us, you've shoved an axe in two skulls, you can't be that scared."

"Yeah, but why is she…"

"Happy? You might want to loosen up because _sweetheart_…I'm thrilled," he whispered in her ear before throwing her to Marvel.

"Keep a hold of her…." Marvel nodded holding a tight grip on the little fragile witch. She winced in pain. His grip was far tighter than the peacekeepers.

"I can walk myself!"

"Nah," Marvel joked. "Consider this payback," he laughed dragging her struggling self.


	13. Home

The group walked out into the woods and hear a slight noise from their left.

"Do you hear that?" Clove speaks up. "Sounds like feet-"

"Snapping branches?" Ezrah nodded.

"Peeta!" Gabrielle points to the woods. "I saw him, Peeta! I saw Peeta!"

"Twelve?" Marvel questioned, still keeping a tight grip on Ellie. Ellie was slightly relieved that Gabrielle found him and spoke up, it makes her seem a bit worthy. Gabrielle, even though Ellie doesn't like to say it, is worthless for the cause. She can't do anything, Gabrielle is a small framed weakling from a rich part of France. Worthless, that is what she is. "You're right!" Cato grabbed his sword, ready to attack him.

Peeta came out with arms up, scared. Ellie couldn't completely see him from the way Marvel was holding her. She heard a little 'meep' from Gabrielle.

"Wait!" She yelled but still in a hushed voice. "He can help us?" She suggested.

"How?" Glimmer spat, instantly making Ellie wish she never undid the spell. Gabrielle smiled and giggled.

"You want to win, obviously but the only way to win is to kill off everyone but yourself!" She points out. "He can lead us to Katniss," Gabrielle innocently suggests. That. right there, made Ellie happy and proud. That girl was smart...smarter than she expected. What she was truly doing was sparing Peeta's life knowing he wouldn't dare lead them to Katniss. Cato was smart but way to bloodthirsty to think straight.

"Good idea," Clove laughs. "Brilliant. Cato? Should we allow him to tag along?" Peeta stood, trapped, hoping they would allow him. He mouthed a small thank you to Gabrielle and smiled. Cato nods.

"Not bad, French fry," he smirks. "Not bad."

"French fry...?" Ellie grumbled. "Wow..."

"You shut up!" Cato warned but not snapped.

_A little later_

"Come on, baby, aren't you comfortable?" Marvel smacked her butt a bit; it made Ellie whelp out of embarrassment. The cameras probably picked out her red rosy cheeks no matter how dark it is. A man had never touched her butt before, that area had still been sacred.

"Hey!" Ellie cried, banging Marvels back with her palm. He had her hung over his shoulders. "Why you gotta carry me? And…my butt is off-limits!" She growled, trying to wiggle free from his grip. Just to annoy her, Marvel, gives it two more taps.

"What're gonna do about it?" He snorts. Ellie can only growl and try to kick him in the face. Marvel only keeps her feet locked with his hands.

"Look, smoke!" Peeta, the only boy Ellie actually cared for not including Ezrah, points out a big puff of smoke. Cato looks around and an evil smirk comes across his face. Clove gets her knives fully at the ready while Marvel and Glimmer laugh with glee.

"There must be a tribute right ahead," Marisol says quietly. Cato nods and rushes towards the smoke.

"AHH!" Ellie whined as Marvel ran, her body bounced up and down against his back. "Let me go," she hissed.

"Please!" The girl, as Ellie recognized, from District Eight cried. Marvel dropped Ellie down and attacked the screaming her girl. Gabrielle cried and shields herself in Ellie's chest. She didn't want to look and neither did Ellie. "NO!" She screamed as Ellie heard laughs and weapons pierce though her skin. Glimmer was giggling and mocking her while Marvel was doing the same thing. Cato and Clove were too into the murder.

"Don't worry," Peeta whispered to Ellie and Gabrielle. "One less to go, one less to a step home." He smiled and rubbed Gabrielle's back. "Shhh," he frowned. Ezrah just looked up into the sky completely ignoring what was going on and Marisol was doing the same. Both probably couldn't stand the sight.

"Come on," Cato growled, kicking the girl's body down on the ground. "Stay there, Bitch." He laughed and continued walking straight. Glimmer and Marvel kept joking and it disturb everyone's ears but the careers.

"Guys," Ellie whispered. "Is it really a good idea to be-"Ellie jumped as the sound of a canon roared the air. It wasn't that girls, it was someone else's.

"Good, she's dead!" Glimmer giggled.

"No," Ellie spoke bluntly, "she's not. That wasn't her canon. It was someone else's." Glimmer rolled her eyes.

"How do you know? Didn't we just kill-"

"That canon explains the large thump I heard from over there!" Ellie pointed to her left. "Someone fell from a tree. If you listen really closely-"

"You can hear weeping!" Ezrah pointed out. Ellie ran in that direction.

As she was getting closer, she took more cautious steps. Tree branches were snapping under her feet and the fallen leaves make a crunching noise. _Snap_. That wasn't the noise of a regular stick but something stronger and thicker. Ellie looked down.

"A wand!" She gasped in a hushed voice. Clove went to grab it but Ellie had smacked her hand away. Clove and she were exchanging glares. "Don't you ever touch a witch's wand, hear me?" She snapped. Clove had nothing to argue even though how badly she wanted to. Instead, she simply backed off. Ellie bent down and picked it up gently. The wood wasn't fully snapped it half, only a little damage on the out layer. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Ellie," Ezrah whispered, poking her shoulder.

"What?" She asked, looking at him and tilting her head. He only simply pointed to the right. She turned her head and gasped. Daphne Greengrass was lying on the ground and her neck was in a horrible positions.

"She must have snapped it falling," Cato smirked and rubbed Ellies shoulders. "See? At least you're not that dumb!" He joked. Ellie pushed his hands off her shoulders.

"Don't you dare talk about my classmates like that!" She growled walking to Daphne's deranged body. She lightly placed the wand on her chest. "Here," she whispered. "Take it home." She folded her arms and closer her eyes that were still open

"What're you doing with her body, _Potter?_" A sneer came from her farther right. Ellie jumped and gripped her wand before meeting the eyes of the one and only Blaise Zabini. He had explained where the weeping came in.

"Blaise," she gasped, not sure of what he would pull. Gabrielle also gripped hers but Peeta and Ezrah pulled her behind them. They knew how important she was to Ellie and couldn't bear to see her get hurt. "Please," she begged, swallowing hard. She knew right this very moment, Draco must be laughing his ass off. "Please, I beg you." He only came closer with an angry look.

"Finish him!" Cato yelled. "Geeze! Do I have to do everything?" Cato took his sward ready to swing.

"No!" Ellie yelled as Blaise blasted her with a charm.

"_Expelliarmus_!" He yelled. Ellie gasped as her wand went flying from her tight grip and she stumbled back but before he could yell another, he ran off knowing he was out numbered and any other move he would make would leave him dead.

"Are you stupid?" Glimmer screeched. Her voice was like Lilacs but more annoying in different ways. Ellie glared up at her.

"Shut it," she snarled. "I don't need you bitching at me!" Ellie pushed passed everyone, frustrated with herself.

"You didn't want her-"

"Peeta, I couldn't do it," she frowned at him. "He was a Hogwarts student. Even though he picked on me for years and we were in separate houses, he deserves a fighting chance. I couldn't kill him; he's a part of _home_."

**A/n: I don't know why, but I really am not writing this the story the way I want to. I mean the plot is going the way I'd like it to but my writing is so…not good. I'm going to post this for now and try to do better with the rest. Guest (anon): Really? Out of all the stories, you think mine is better? I really am appreciative of that comment. Thank you very much. Please still review.**


	14. Can We Rest?

**AN: Sorry for a long waited update. I really need to go through the chapters. I am noticing so many typos. D; I'll go through them when I have time.**

They continue to walk along while Clove and Cato fight whether the girl from Eight was dead or not. Ellie decides to stay out of their way and focus more on the sleeping Gabrielle and to be thankful to have her feet back. _If he picks me up one more time_, Ellie thinks to herself. She gives a slight glare from the corner of her eye. Marvel was smirking to himself. What in God's name is he cheery about? Ellie rolls her eyes and tries to block out the bicker. Finally Peeta, the good man he is, steps up to the plate.

"I'll go check, alright?" He runs back to the District Eight girl probably to finish the deed. In the back of her head, Ellie knows that she should have offered because it would make her more worthy. She killed two people, most teens her age think of relationships and school. Being put in the situation to kill doesn't sit well with Ellie.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Glimmer laughs, clinging to Cato's arm like the annoying git she is.

"Why don't we just kill you," Ellie grumbles under breath, clinging Gabrielle tighter to her chest. She hears a little chuckle come from Marisol and Ezrah. "It's true," she laughs. Clove looks over to her.

"You want to kill Peeta, too?" Clove questions. "You couldn't-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Ellie frowns.

"Then what's true?" Cato butts in like he owns the whole conversation. Before Ellie could respond a canon interrupts everyone making a little jump from Ezrah and Gabrielle to wake.

"What was that?" Gabrielle yawns, rubbing her sleepy lids. Peeta walks over to her and ruffles her hair.

"Don't worry about it, little one," he smiles. Ellie nods to Peeta giving him slight thanks for saving her breath. Ellie wasn't good with those kinds of things. "She's gone," He mumbled to Cato. Cato nodded, making the pact move on.

They've been hunting for hours before Glitter…Glimmer suggests taking a rest. Marisol gives her two cents saying that it would be a good idea. Cato growls; he was blood thirsty. He didn't just want to go home; he really did want to _kill_. Ellie could say the same thing about Clove as they kept moving ignoring Glimmer and Marisol's request.

"Come on," Ellie piped up, walking in front of Cato and Clove blocking their straight walking path. "Guys, it's dark. The torches don't do much and my wand, without blinding, isn't much help either. Let's find camp and rest. Or we could go back to the cornucopia!" Ellie tries to stop Cato but he's a bull compared to her. "Come on!" She begs.

"No!" Cato snaps, pushing her. Peeta braces her making sure she doesn't fall.

"I agree," Peeta nods.

"Fine," Cato frowns. "Who wants to rest?" Everyone but he and Clove raised their hands. "Fine," he grumbled. "Let's go set camp," He frowned, throwing his sword and pack on the ground. "Everyone, pile your food in one," he orders. "Marvel, Glimmer, Lover boy…get wood."

"Is that smart?" Ezrah questions, eyeing him. "What if someone finds us?" Ezrah gasps as Cato grabs his jackets and pulls him close.

"No one is going to mess with us," he sneers, throwing the poor fourteen year old on the ground. He nodded frighten. He scrambled to his pack and threw all his goods in a pile soon after, Ellie and Gabrielle did the same. Ellie did it for Peeta, Marvel, and Glimmer as well.

"There," Ellie smiles at Cato but he only keeps that arrogant look. "See, now tomorrow we'll all be refreshed and ready to move. More con-"Clove interrupts her by throwing a knife at a small spot next to Ellie. "Never mind," Ellie frowned.

"Is that all she does?" Cato keeps eye on Gabrielle. "That's all she's been doing." His tone wasn't frustrated or bossy, but curious. Clove on the other hand, takes her hand ready to touch the sleeping girl.

"HEY!" Ellie snaps, hitting her hand away. "Don't you touch her!" Ellie growled. Clove returned the favor with a fiercer snarl.

"I was only pushing a piece of hair from her mouth," she snaps. "Don't worry, if I was going to kill the little brat, I would have done it already." Ellie rolls her eyes and looks at the Gabrielle; there was a stand of hair near her mouth all tangled in drool. Ellie wiped it away and rested herself against a tree to support her back.

"Can I trust myself to sleep or should I worry?" Cato snickers.

"Like Clove said, if we wanted to kill the both of you," he smirks. "We would have done it." Ellie nods, eyeing him cautiously before closing her eyes.


	15. Katniss

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to my readers and my lovely reviewers! :D _

**ATTENTION! **_In chapter 13, there is an addition for when the careers meet up with Peeta. :D I was re-reading and going through the story for typos and then I'm like: "WAIT! Why is Peeta randomly there?"_

_I also fixed a lot of the typos, if I miss any, tell me! Please!_

_Check out my other Hunger Games story! You may like it. ;D_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

The next morning, to no one's surprise, Clove is the first to wake. She stands up and stretches, yawning obnoxiously, waking up Peeta and Glimmer. She takes her foot and kicks Cato. Clove laughs as he jumps up, gripping his sword reading to slash the closest one to him. To Marvels disapproval, he was the closest.

"We should get moving if we want to get Cat Piss," Clove suggests. Cato gets up and gathers his belongings while the others do the same.

"We should go that way!" Glimmer points straight ahead, the paths are clearer that way and Cato nods.

"Okay, the arena," he starts, "is a circle, anywhere we go; it'll bring us back to where we started." Ezrah looks like he wants to say something but closes his mouth quickly. Peeta grins at him, nodding.

"Good idea," he says. The rest think it's directed towards Glimmer but it's directed towards Ezrah for shutting his mouth.

"Come on, Gabrielle," Ellie says softly, picking up the half sleepy girl. Peeta goes to grab her. "Hey!" Ellie steps back.

"Let me carry her," he smiles warmly like he always does. "You've been doing it since Marvel let you down; you need to rest your arms." Ellie nods, smiling because on in the inside, she wants to hug and kiss him for carrying her.

"Here," Ellie says, handing him Gabrielle. "She's light, so she it shouldn't be a problem." Peeta picks her up with no frustrations or struggles.

"No worries!" He chuckles. "I've lifted hundred pound bags of flour and sugar…at once before. She's what? Eighty-five?" He laughs, walking up close behind Glimmer and Marvel. Ellie hurries up next to Ezrah and Marisol.

Marisol is quiet but deadly. She reminds Ellie of Blaise. Yeah, Blaise backed down but he really isn't anyone to mess with. That is Marisol, when she can take down her prey, she will. She damn proved it at the blood bath with her knives. Ellie had learned she came from District Four awhile ago but didn't know it was something called a Career district just like One and Two. Apparently her mentor, Finnick Odair, is something of a looker. Won the games at fourteen and then spent lots of his free time in the capital flirting with young ladies.

"He really got trident for a sponsor gift?" Ellie questions. Ellie had learned a bit of Finnick back in the capital from small lingering conversations she overheard.

"Finnick Odair?" Marisol tilts her head, asking. Ellie nods. "Yeah, he did. The capital loved him. They still love him."

"Is he that much of a looker that a lot of girls fancy?" Marisol laughed for the first time.

"Yeah," she smiles. "Has these big beautiful sea green eyes. Kind of like yours," Marisol looks deeply at Ellie. "But a little greener and he has nice sun crisped skin!"

"Is he friendly? Or…like District Two's mentor…I forget his name but he's…." Ellie shrugged, letting it go.

"Yeah, he's nice." She says. "Very flirty. Every word he speaks is like…smooth chocolate."

The nine of them continue to walk up hill, then down another, and soon after up one more. It started to get slightly frustrating. All this walking was making Ellie huff and puff. Since she was eleven, aside from being home for holidays, everything that she need was at a flick of a wand. Never really had to walk much but now, it was torture. Her legs were killing her, more so her ankles. She wanted to collapse right there and die but she couldn't.

"Harry, if you can hear me," Ellie whispers. "A broom would be fucking lovely!" She raised her voice slightly.

"A broom?" Cato laughed. "Tell me; please just tell me, you don't ride brooms!"

"Of course we do!" Gabrielle laughed.

"What?" Marvel snorted.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded, smirking. "How do you think we play Quidditch?"

"Quidditch?" Clove snorted. "What's that?"

"It's a magic game." Gabrielle yawned, falling sleepy again. Peeta re-adjusted her placement. "Extremely popular among wizards."

"How do you play?" Glimmer asks, for once actually showing interest.

"Ask Ellie, her brother Harry is a seeker!" Gabrielle yawned once more and closed her eyes, clinging to Peeta.

"I'll explain later!" Ellie said, trying to suck in more air. "Hey, Marvel," she cried, gasping. "Wanna give me more payback and carry me?" Cato turned on his heels, looking at her.

"Are you serious?" He laughed. "Oh my God," he rolled his eyes and continued walking. Marvel picked her up and she hung loosely off his shoulders.

"Thank you!" Ellie squealed.

"Guys," Ezrah speaks up.

"Smoke!" Clove points. "Look! Smoke!"

"I knew I should have said something sooner," Ezrah moans. "The smokes been there for awhile and I knew the pops should have been a warning but I put it off."

"_What do you mean_?" Cato growls, sneering through his teeth.

"Don't worry, if we stay here maybe-"

"Look! There she is!" Marvel laughed, running towards Katniss.

"Where?" Ellie groaned, banging against Marvels body once more. Ellie looked over to see Peeta go slightly oozy. This was his worst nightmare. They have found Katniss and he was to take part in her death.

"Let's get her!" Clove laughed, running along with the other tributes.

"Come on, Katniss!" Glimmer joked.

"Yeah, come join us!" Marvel said.

"Hey! When you yell," Ellie says, ignoring that they are chasing Katniss. "It tickles me! NO yelling!" She orders.

"Want to walk?" He asks.

"NO!" She begs, clinging to Marvels jacket tighter.

"Then shut up!"

Katniss climbs up the tree in absolute ease while the Careers attempt to get her. Marvel throws Ellie on the ground but still with ease. Ellie gets up and looks up at Katniss, frowning.

"Come on, Katniss," Ellie begs. "Get higher."

"What?" Marisol questions making Ellie panic.

"What?" She questions back.

"Oh, thought I heard you say something." Ellie shakes her head.

"I'll do it!" Gabrielle offers, pushing past Cato and Glimmer.

"No!" Ellie orders, trying to grab for her. "I don't want you to-"

"Why?" She tilts her head, hold to the tree. "I can climb trees. "

"But-" Ellie protested.

"Ellie," she pleads in her French accent, "I've got this. I've climbed trees my whole life in France." Before Ellie could say anything else, there the little girl goes. Up, up, up, just like a monkey.

Gabrielle climbs with caution but with ease as well. Ellie would have fallen by now, but Gabrielle hasn't.

"Come on, Gabrielle!" Clove cheers. "You've got this!" Gabrielle is now a foot away from Katniss. Ellie can see that Katniss is panicking because she can't go higher because there was no sturdy branches.

"Pull her down for us!" Cato orders and Gabrielle goes to grab for Katniss.

"Can't go anywhere now, Katniss!" Glimmer sneers. "Can you?"

Gabrielle reaches in for the frightened teen's legs but her own leg slips on the branch.

"NO!" Ellie screamed as the French girl yelled in agony, plunging thirty-five feet down south.


	16. Worth

**A/N: Come on guys, please review! You'll were doing so strong! Come on! I'm going to try for 6? Come on! Please! :D **

**MY friend and I have a bet. She doubts you guys and that I wont get six but I told her: THEY ARE AWESOME AND I DON'T DOUBT THEM! So please, make me right? :D You all are really awesome. ^^**

**Anons: Thank you for all your support as well! **

Ellie rushes to Gabrielle's side. She picks up the little girl in her arms, shaking her.

"Come on," she urges. "Come on, hang on in there." Ellie didn't want to look weak, but tears were slightly dripping from her lids. Ellie pushes her head to Gabrielle's chest. "She's breathing…heartbeat!" Ellie says loudly. "GUYS! Help me."

"She's just unconscious," Cato drawls, rolling his eyes. "She'll be fine," He pushes past the two.

"Come on," Ellie shook her more, getting a slight moan from the girl's lips. "There we go!"

"I'll take her back to camp!" Ezrah says. "No one's been to the cornucopia since. I mean, someone needs to look after the food," He smiles.

"No!" Ellie says, protectively holding her. "What if someone comes after you? How are you going to protect her? Hmm?"

"Ellie, please," Cato sighs. "She's holding us down, anyway."

"No she isn't!" Ellie snapped. "I'll go with you," she says, looking Ezrah deeply in the eyes.

Ellie didn't want to leave the little French girl with a boy she has only known for a few days, not even. Fleur would kill her. The words Fleur gave Ellie before she left to go to Panem ran through her head making her sick as she looked at the unconscious girl. Ellie she knew she shouldn't of let Gabrielle talk her into it. Ellie nodded.

"Are we going to go back?"

"No!" Cato snarls. "You stay here. What happens if we come cross someone with a stick in their hand? Huh? You stay. Three can take her back himself." The glare he gave her was never like anything she's seen before. It was a deathly, bloodthirsty even. It sent shivers up and down Ellie's spine. She swallowed, gulped even.

"O-oaky," she stuttered for the first time in his presence. Cato nodded, secretly proud of himself. "Protect her, okay?" Ellie smiles at him before there off. Ellie kept in good sight with them before Ezrah took a turn. "Oh God, help them."

"They'll be fine," Peeta smiles. "People know they are a part of the career pack!"

"Can we shut up about the little thing and focus on getting Cat Piss?" Clove growls, looking up at her. She tries to throw a knife at her, but Katniss actually dodged it.

"You stupid bitch!" Clove screamed. No one ever dodges her knives but Katniss did…twice.

"So," Katniss laughed. "How are all of you?"

"Peachy," Clove sneered. "You?" She barked. Marvel and Cato kept a close eye at her movements. Glimmer kept messing with her bow, probably ready to shoot. Katniss shrugged, smirking.

"Eh," she pauses, inhaling. "A little muggy for my taste but the air is nice up here. Why don't you come and join me?" She laughed.

Cato smirks, ready to climb.

"Cato, you're too heavy!" Ellie says. "You'll break a branch and fall…don't!" Cato looked back at her and growled.

"Shut up," he snarls, once again. Ellie, still kind of shaken, backs off and lets him climb. He climbs one branch after the other but Katniss doesn't seem worried one bit. She knows that he won't make it. He grunts as he gets semi high but the thin branch snaps.

Just as Ellie expected, he falls. Katniss laughs, relaxing a bit.

"FUCK!" He growls, getting up. He kicks the tree and punches it.

"Let me try!" Glimmer grumbles, sending an arrow at Katniss. Of course, it fails and Katniss once again laughs. Cato tries the same, pushing Glimmer slightly.

"Shit!" He curses, the arrow had missed.

"Why don't you throw the sword?" Katniss teases, making Ellie smirk a little. Ellie could probably do many things to get her down but she doesn't want to risk the chance of Katniss dying.

"Can't you pull her down?" Clove asks with the tint of aggravation. Ellie shakes her head. "Why do we even keep you around?"

"I can't use magic for killing and if she accidently dies falling…I'll be in trouble," Ellie frowns. "I rather not risk it and for your information…I can do a lot of things. You just don't give me the chance."

"Why don't we just wait her out," Peeta says, interrupting the oncoming argument. Everyone looks at him. "I mean," he shrugs his shoulders. "She has to come down at one point, why don't we just wait her out?" Cato nods.

"Good thinking," he says, pointing at Peeta. "Lover boy, glad we have you. Set camp!" Cato orders. Glimmer tries to start a fire.

"Need help?" Ellie smirked. "Incendo!" She says, before Glimmer could answer. Glimmer just looks up at Ellie and nods.

"Thanks," she says with a sound of struggle.

"You're welcome." Ellie nods, taking off her jacket. "Do you guys want a tent?"

"A tent?" Marvel asks. Ellie nods.

"I mean, it would be better, wont it?"

"No," Cato says, pushing past Ellie. Clearly he was mad about something. "It'll give other tributes an advantage."

"I don't get how-"

"No tent!" He snaps.

"Fine!" Ellie says, fast. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she mumbles under her breath.

"Psst," a voice came from Ellie's left. It was low and hard to hear but Ellie heard it. "Psst, Ellie." It whispered.

"What's that?" Glimmer asks. Ellie shakes her head.

"Just the wind," Ellie smiles. "Be right back," she frowns. "I kinda have to…"

"Pee?" Ellie nods, lying.

"I do too…." Clove agrees.

"You're going to pee in front of cameras?" Marvel laughs. Ellie nods.

"Have to, holding it in for too long," Ellie says, walking to the noise.

"Ellie," She hears a male's voice. It was Terry Boots.

"Terry?" She whispers, opening her water bottle. She spills some to make it sound like she is going pee. "What're you doing?"

"Ellie, can I please join you guys?" He pleads. "I'm hungry, scared shitless, and did I mention hungry?"

"Well, I don't know," Ellie frowns. "Cato…he's thick skulled. Took me forever to convince him to let me keep Gabrielle."

"Do you have food? I'll trade you food for an extra knife." He suggests. Ellie nods but then hesitates.

"Don't you need them?"

"Have plenty hanging in a tree, hidden." Ellie nods, taking the knife.

"I'll be right back," She smirks. She then stops. "On second thought," she smiles. "Go to the cornucopia, there will be a boy there. Tell him I sent you and it was okay for you to get some food."

"Cornucopia is?"

"West of the Lake!" She smiles. "His name is Ezrah, okay?" Terry smiled.

"Thanks, Ellie, tons," he gave her a quick hug and ran off. Ellie walks back to camp.

"I will never do that again…" Ellie frowns.

"Did you pee on yourself?" Clove asked. "That happens every time I don't use a toilet." She says bluntly as everyone looks at her. "What?" She snapped. "You three try squatting…it sucks." At her last comment, everyone busted out laughing, even Cato.


	17. Tracker Jackers

**An/N: Thank you for your review s and I hope for more! So, I did get six! WHOO Long wait though! BUT thank you very much. Maybe I can get four for this chapter? :D**

**Cato 3: Hehehe, you'll have to wait and see what happens but yes…something will happen.**

**Beaniegirl: Thank you! I'll review something soon!**

**Duckling654: Hehe, you'll also have to wait! Thank you for your review!**

**TO my other dear anons: I also want to thank you for your time and effort to review! ;D**

Ellie stares up at Katniss in the tree; the poor girl is completely trapped. Ellie was too much of a good hearted person to watch her suffer like that and it also seemed she had an open wound of some sort. Ellie couldn't make it out. A finger taps her shoulder, making Ellie jump.

"You alright?" Peeta questions. Ellie nods.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ellie smiles, trying to distract her thoughts of helping Katniss. If she helps the poor District Twelve girl that means Cato would have it out for her as well. Cato was bloodthirsty and he made it clear to the world. Ellie didn't want to be on his bad list.

The Panem anthem roared through the night and there was only one picture. The boy from ten had died on the third night. Ellie tilted her head from not hearing a canon. He must have died from an infection or something. After a few minutes paused, a Hogwarts symbol appeared. Ellie straightened herself with eagerness. She had hoped no one died. It was bad enough that Hogwarts had lost four already; Ernie, Daphne, Susan and Tina. All of them were gone and to Ellie's happiness, no faces turned up. Next was the Durmstrang plaque, no faces had shown for them either. Viktor was still out there. The Brazilian academy tree was next, to their distaste, the boy had fallen. That again made Ellie wonder why she didn't hear a canon.

"Why didn't we hear canons?" Clove questioned.

"Maybe we were too distracted?" Cato shrugs his shoulders. Ellie shakes her head, no.

"No, we would have heard them." She says.

"No, you guys are just deaf." Glimmer smirks. "I heard one when you guys were still sleeping this morning and then early afternoon there was faint one." She shrugs. Cato narrows his eyes at her.

"And you didn't tell us?" He growls. Ellie smirked being glad that he is growling at another person. Glimmer frowns.

"I was and then we found that thing!" She points to Katniss in the tree. Cato rolls his eyes and the last seal is the Beauxbatons . Ellie crossed her finger and closed her eyes.

"No faces," Peeta laughs. "No worries, right?" Ellie opens her eyes and smiles.

"Correct."

After an hour or so, Clove and Ellie were the last two awake. Ellie couldn't sleep at all. She knew someone should stay awake. What if Katniss got down and Cato took it out on her? Now it just wasn't the cold breeze making her shiver. She turned to Clove, who was focusing on a lizard of some kind, she was gripping her knife and then…_whack_. Ellie widened her eyes at the sight. As soon as the knife impaled the scaly creature, it died.

"You're so accurate," Ellie speaks up. Clove keeps a steady eye on the dead thing and smirk just appears on her face. Her smirks always gave off a creepy sensation throughout you. It was sort of sadistic…psychotic even. Both Clove and Cato were bloodthirsty but Cato was bloodthirsty because he wanted to win but Clove was different. She was here not only because she wanted to win but she wanted to _kill_. This arena is like a witches Honeydukes to her; sweet and good to her taste buds.

"You're better with that axe than I thought you would be," she says, sinister like. Clove looked over at Ellie, smirking. "The way you impaled those skulls…it must have been," she pauses and thinks. Ellie felt herself go sick again. The guilt was still there and Clove was going to use it as a game. "Fun?" Ellie choked and her eyes were about to pop out at what she said. Clove shrugged. "It was fun for me." She chuckles. "If I had it my way," Clove starts again, leaning against a rock, closing her eyes. "The whole games would be a bloodbath." Ellie just stared at her completely confused. She liked being here? What is up with these people? Clove yawned and proceeded to sleep.

Ellie put her focus back on Katniss, who was trying to also get some sleep. Little did she know there was a huge nest of bee's on a branch above her on the other side. If that dropped, Ellie thought, they'd all be stung harshly. Ellie observed it closely.

"Must be poison," Ellie says to herself a little. "Maybe if I drop it, Katniss can get out of the tree?" Ellie lifts her wand from her side just about to cast a spell on the branch.

"Psst," She hears. _Terry_, she growled to herself. Ellie rolled her eyes and looked behind her. It wasn't Terry; it was the little girl from District Eleven. Ellie tilted her head.

"No," She mouthed. Ellie furrowed her brows and gave a look of confusion. "No!" She waved her arms, shaking her head. Ellie nodded and walked over.

"Come here," Ellie whispered, brining her further away from the Careers. "You want to help Katniss out of the tree?" Ellie asks, smiling.

"Um," Rue thinks.

"You can tell me," Ellie smiles. "I won't hurt you!"

"You won't?" She smiles, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Rue," Ellie says. "The last thing I would want is to hurt a little girl cute as you!" Ellie smirks, pinching her cheeks. "Now," Ellie says, kneeling down, "do you want to help Katniss?" Rue smiles, nodding.

"Yes," Rue says.

"Good," Ellie hugs the girl. "_Me too_."

"How are we going to get her attention?" Rue tilts her head, worried. Ellie sits and pouts, thinking.

"I have an idea," She smirks. "Mind getting me a leaf?" Rue smiles, nodding as she hands Ellie a fresh one.

Ellie takes a twig and carves in lettering. Desperate needs come from desperate measures. When Ellie is done, it reads horribly:

_Katniss,_

_Come down slowly._

_We want to help you._

_-Rue and Ellie_

Rue stares at the note having a hard time reading it.

"What does it say?" She questions. "It's so dark." Ellie frowns, nodding.

"You're right," Ellie says. "This was a stupid idea." Rue shakes her head.

"No, it's a great idea." Rue comforts. "How are we-"

"_Leviosa_," Ellie whispers pointing her wand at the leaf. "I'm going to send it up to her." Rue nods, watching in complete amazement. Ellie stands up to get it higher to her. When it reached Katniss, she was sleeping. "Watch this," Ellie smiles, tickling Katniss' nose. She awoke being startled by the leaf. Ellie put a finger on her lip to single Katniss to be quiet.

"Okay?" Katniss tilted her head. She grabbed Ellie's note and tries to read it. She looked back, frowning. Ellie though for a second.

"_Lemos Leviosa_," she whispers up at Katniss. Katniss smiled as light appeared for her to read. Katniss looked back at the two and frowned more, pointing at the careers. Rue pointed to the nest.

"Tracker Jackers," she mouthed. Katniss saw what Rue was pointing to. She went to grab for a knife to cut it down.

"No," Rue whispered, pointing at Ellie. Ellie nodded.

"Keep eye contact," Ellie mouths, pointing to her eyes and then Katniss' repeatedly. Katniss nodded and kept staring at her. "Climb down slowly!"

"Rue, when she gets to the second branch, mouth for her to stop," Ellie orders and Rue nods. "Then poke me twice on the shoulder. Okay?"

"Got you!" She says, sweetly.

Ellie kept a thick and steady wand point at the Tracker Jacker nest for when the time came; she can get it down making it smash into the Careers. Ellie slightly felt bad for Marisol and Peeta. The two that were actually nice and not so…sadistic? Ellie knows the first to get horrible stung would be Marisol, she's right under the branch. Katniss gets to the second to last branch. Rue tells her to stay there until the nest drops. Once it does, run left.

"_Deprimo_!" Ellie yells slightly at the nest, making Peeta and Clove open up in time to see the branch fall down harshly upon them. Katniss jumps from her branch and books it to the left to safty.


	18. New Alliance

**An: Just want to remind people; don't own **_**Harry Potter**_** or the **_**Hunger Games**_**. This is most just a short chapter. Kinda like a filler but not one. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS! THANKS TONS AND TONS! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! :D**_

"Ahhh!" Glimmer screeches. She is the only one left behind, trapped among the Tracker Jackets. Every step she takes makes her plop to the ground, wiggling and struggling to get up. She is a goner. Ellie hears a canon roar throughout the arena. It wasn't Glimmer. Glimmer is crying and still moving.

"District Four maybe?" Rue asks. Ellie nods and sees a hovercraft lift Marisol's body off the ground. She had fallen only a few feet away from the near lake. The others are the there as well but they've gotten stung making it hard for them to walk and chase. Ellie looks out into the near.

Marvel is still dunking himself in the lake while Cato collapses. Clove is nowhere to be found making an uneasy feeling unleash itself in Ellie. As Glimmer stops crying and moving, another canon is heard. Katniss goes to the blondes' puffy figure. Ellie and Rue wave their hands.

"Katniss!" Rue slightly says loudly. Katniss stops and pauses, frowning while pointing to Glimmer.

"Bow and arrows," Ellie whispers, smiling. "Come here, I can get them for you!" Katniss nods, running quietly to them."

"How?" She asks.

"Watch," Ellie smirks. This is moment right here is going to make her shine. She is going to give the girl on fire her flame back. "_Accio Bow and Arrows_!" Ellie flicks her wand and the weapon come nicely but fast to Katniss. "See Katniss, they belong to you." Ellie smile and Katniss does as well.

"Thank you," she smirks.

"No, thank you," Ellie says, starting to walk the opposite way from the careers. "We should head south of the cornucopia for tomorrow we can go there before the careers make it back! I need to get-"

"Gabrielle?" Rue asks. Ellie nods.

"Cato might take his anger out on her."

"Unless he finds me up here he won't!" She heard two laughs come from the tree near their walking path. Two laughs, one belonged to Gabrielle and the other belonged to Colin.

"Gabrielle!" Ellie gasped, looking up. "How did you…."

"The boy from three, he really isn't a good watch dog," Colin smirks. "Thought I would grab a little food for myself and then I saw her all alone." Rue climbs up the tree and so doesn't Katniss.

"Well, come on!" Ellie shakes her head.

"I can't climb!" She says, sadly. "I'll fall." Katniss thinks for a moment and then jumps down.

"How light are you?" Katniss comes to grab for Ellie but Ellie backs off slightly.

"Um," She thinks. "You're going to carry be up there?" Katniss nods, lifting Ellie over her should, grunting. She climbed up one branch, and then stayed for a second. Ellie clung on tighter and Katniss went up another and observed the branches.

"Go to this one," Colin suggests. Katniss nods at him and goes to the second highest branch. She lets Ellie off and Ellie nervously sits on the thick branch. "There you go, Ellie!" Colin cheered. Then he looks at Gabrielle and Rue. "Looks like these two were tired!" He points out the two sleeping twelve year olds. Ellie and Katniss both gave little chuckles.


	19. The Locket

**A/N: I know this chapter is really small but it is important to remember! :D I hope you enjoy it.**

**I know you all are looking for some romances...don't worry. Hehe**

Later on, Collin and the two young girls were sleeping gently in the tree while Katniss and Ellie were both wide awake. The anthem played again throughout the night and the only two faces were Glimmer and Marisol. Ellie really did feel bad for Marisol. She wondered how both families were doing right now. Harry would be, as Ellie hoped, crushed if anything happened. Draco would laugh and throw a party. That is how she expected the outcome of her death. Katniss grinned.

"Nine, including me, left," Katniss says and turns to Ellie. "You?" She asks. Ellie thinks for a moment.

"I have to count," She smirks. "Four…two Asian schools!" She starts.

"Japan and the South East?" Ellie nods.

"Viktor, that makes five." Ellie starts to use her fingers to keep track. "Four from Hogwarts…that's Nine for me, also!"

"You're lucky," Katniss smiles. "We are only allowed one victor!" She smiles. "I wish you all the luck." Katniss leans against the thick tree and spots a locket on Ellie's chest. Ellie nods.

"You too, go home to your sister."

"Can I see?" Katniss asks, ignoring her words of encouragement. Ellie tilts her head, confused.

"What?" Katniss points to the flower shaped locket that Hermione had given her.

"This," Katniss grabs at the locket. Ellie nods and takes it off.

"You can have it for now, I am going to try and get some sleep," Ellie smiles, closing her eyes.

Katniss holds the locket in her hands and rubs her thumb across the center. The little small red gems light up slightly. Katniss smiles, it is the prettiest locket she has ever seen; shaped like a flower, gold center with red rubies shaped in a heart, and blue crystal petals. It was gorgeous. She popped the little knob on the side of the left petal and it opened. Katniss caressed her index finger over the beautiful woman in the picture. The woman and man started to move.

"She's beautiful," Katniss whispered. She looked like Ellie minus the dark hair. Katniss smiled at the sweet looking woman who was smiling at her. "Amazing, even the pictures move. They're so real," she says to herself. She looked at the man. He looks a bit more aged than the woman and has glasses. That is where Ellie got her dark locks from. _Ding_. A small piece of parchment floated to Katniss. "What?" She closed the locket and puts it around Ellie's neck. She grabs the note and reads it:

_Dear Miss. Everdeen,_

_I am most pleased that you had found Ellie's locket._

_I am here to give you very specific instructions._

_First things first, would you care for a lemon drop?_

"Lemon drop?" Katniss questions. "What in the-" _Ding_! Two lemon drops appeared before her eyes. Katniss confusingly took them and shoved them in her pocket. "Thank you!" She smiled upwards.

_They are most delicious and tasty._

_Now, when Ellie is at her weakest, you must go to her,_

_Take her wand and kiss the tip and then kiss the center of her locket._

_When you have done both, tap the locket with her wand and close her eyes while saying:_

_Dobby, where are you?_

_I am keeping my most faith in you, Miss. Everdeen, please don't let us all down._

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

"I won't," Katniss says, looking up at the sky. "I won't let District twelve down." She says. "I'll do whatever I can." The letter, no one else can read. Not even the Capital. If the Capital knew of this, they'll blow her up right on the spot. Katniss looks back at Ellie and grins. "You're mom was pretty," she whispered.


	20. Brooms and Lies

Ellie looked down from where she was sitting. The tree had been farther up than she suspected. She tried to climb down but every time she would move, Katniss twitched. Not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, Ellie sat and thought of another way. She couldn't climb down, her arms were like twigs. She had to get down some way. Cato and the rest will be on a hunt for her and Gabrielle soon. She looked up into the slightly dark sky. It will be morning soon.

"Please," she begged to no one particular. She opened her mouth to say something else but she didn't need to. Her eyes widened and her arm outstretched to grab the flying object. It was Bills old broom, she could tell from the initials; B.W. It was old and slightly over used, but it worked. She felt it. The wood was prickly. Sure wouldn't make a very good sit. Ellie shrugged it off and grabbed the little piece of paper.

_Slide it under you, grip tight, and take a hop of the branch. _

_-B_

"Thank you," she said to the sky and blew a kiss. Words couldn't explain just how thankful she was. She needed to get back to the Careers. Not just for her safety but Katniss' too. She smiled at Katniss and then looked up at Rue. Rue…Gabrielle. "Sleep tight, angel." She whispered before sliding the broom under her butt. Grip tight, she thought before take a leap off.

Ellie wasn't the best at riding brooms and she knew the whole Wizarding world could tell. She gripped so tight her knuckles were decreasing in color. Her teeth clenched as she directed to fast moving broom to the cornucopia.

"Gah!" She yelped, almost hitting a tree. "Watch it!" She yelped again as another branch whipped her hair. The broom found a clear path and stayed on it. It made the ride slightly smoother. The broom was still going at a high amount of speed making Ellie a bit of nervous wreck.

Draco must be laughing as he was most likely watching her struggle. She was whining and crying, begging the broom not to take a nasty spin. She gripped a little tighter as it slightly turned to the right.

"Don't let me fall!" She cried out loud. "Don't let me fall!" She whimpered on. "Good broom," she cooed. It went a little slower.

Ellie spotted the cornucopia as it was blinding her; a nice big metal object reflecting the newly risen sun. She squinted her eyes and turned to face other way. Ellie slighting tilted forward. The broom jolted at full pace.

"Ahh!" Ellie screamed as the broom declined in height. She screamed all the way down. "Ouch!" She hissed as it let her fall off. "I hate brooms." She growled and then looked at the sky. "Sorry…Bill." She smirked. She heard footsteps coming closer and Ellie gripped her wand.

"Finally made it to us, eh?"Marvel smirked. "How did you get away in the first place?" Ellie looked frightened as he lifted his spear. "Playing for both sides, hm?"

"Marvel, put it down!" Clove hissed while still looking at Ellie. Marvel frowned and dropped the spear to his side.

"I'm just saying!" Marvel growled. "A lot of nerve coming back here."

"Who?" Cato asked, coming from the other side of the cornucopia. He looked at Ellie with no emotion. Ellie had to think of a lie.

"The bee things…" She smirked. "I saw Katniss cut them down-"

"You didn't warn us?" Clove asked with a blank face. She was fuming on the inside. Ellie nodded. Cato put his hand on Cloves shoulder.

"I wanted to but as soon I opened my mouth," Ellie started, frowning, feeling as if she just dug a hole too deep. "She dropped them!" Ellie's heart was beating so fast. The last thing she want was to be stabbed by Marvels spear. Ellie knew how all of _them_ work. They liked to play mouse and cat. A cat torturing and playing with a little mouse before killing it.

"Oh," Clove nodded, surprisingly dropping the conversation. She went back to sitting on a box gnawing at an apple. Ellie took a deep sight of relief. Not today...not today. Cato sighed and pointed to the broom.

"Nice ride," he comments, smirking. Ellie nodded, glaring at the broom from the corner her eyes. _Nice ride my sore arse_!

"Did you hear?" Marvel called from the other side of the cornucopia. Ellie ignored him thinking his words were directed to Cato or Clove. It was probably about one of the Districts tributes. "Spooky!" He called, walking over to her. She jumped a little as he sat next to her. "Jumpy?" He snorted.

"Spooky," she groaned.

"District Three," he starts, ignoring her groans of him last remark.

"Ezrah?" Ellie pointed to him.

"Yeah, whatever," he says. "I try not to get acquainted with my prey too much."

"What about him?" She looked up slightly to meet Marvels eyes.

"Your little kid there," he starts again. Ellie tilted her head.

"What about her?" She was slightly confused. Did he know Colin grabbed her?

"She's…I don't know how to exactly put this," he grinned, thinking.

"A tribute stuck her one!" Clove snorted. She smiled at Ellie. "She's dead!" Ellie was now overall confused. No she wasn't….

_Ezrah, _Ellie thought_, He lied to them._

"Oh?" Ellie frowned. "I see," she nodded.

"Aren't you upset?" Marvel smiled. "No feelings?"

"You're not going to freak?" Cato grumbled, taking a box to sit on. Ellie shrugged.

"I guess I should be," she says. "But…I'm not. It's a part of the game." Ellie got up and stretched. "She was slowing me down anyway."

"Whoo!" Cato laughed, patting her back. "There you go!" He winked. He walked over to grab an apple.

Ellie walked straight to Ezrah. She kicked the box with her foot and he looked up. A little jumpy form being sleepy. Ellie gave him a glare that could possibly burn holes through his skin.

"I was saving my ass," he frowned. "That's a part of the game…right? It's all a game!" He sneered.

"Whatever…it's all about saving your own arse," Ellie gave an evil, not friendly smirk. "Right?" Ellie grabbed him by the shirt making him shutter a little. "You had no right!" Ellie threw him back on the ground and walked over to Clove. "Little ass didn't even do anything? Pfft…." She grumbled, making a little lie herself. "And you call me useless." Ellie slightly wanted to thank him for is lie but every time she thought about, she remembered it wasn't for her arse but his.


	21. Day Off

Ellie wakes up the next morning in complete confusion. Squinting her eyes, since the sun was over-baring, she saw the area around the cornucopia to be completely empty. _They just left me here to die_, she grumbled, getting up. She went to go for an apple but a strong arm blocked her way.

"Finally up," Cato smirked. Ellie nodded, taking off her jacket. It was extremely hot and the temps didn't seem like they were going to go down any minute. Ellie fanned herself and looked at Cato. She slightly blushed a bit at his bare chest. He must have been warm too. Cato smirked and grabbed an apple, tossing it to her. Ellie almost missed it.

"Where are the rest?" She asked, looking up at him. Cato slid down and sat next to her.

"They went on an early morning hunt," he says, taking a nibble at a piece of beef jerky. "They probably won't be back until tomorrow." Ellie tilted her head.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Cato leaned back and sighed, stretching his arms.

"To keep a better eye on the food," he states. "District Three...I don't know."

"Well, he did set some mines up!" Ellie pointed out. "I mean, it counts for something."

"I think I might wipe him out within the next day," he says. Ellie wanted to protest but bites back her tongue.

"Yeah," she nods instead. "I mean, they're probably getting itchy for some kind of action!"

"Krum, right?" He questions. Ellie nods. "I think he's in alliance with District Eleven."

"Really?" Cato nods.

"Clove and I saw the two in the wheat field."

"You didn't wipe 'em out?" Cato shook his head.

"That would be stupid. I could wipe out one of them but Clove..." he pauses. "She's good but-"

"Size..." Cato smiles.

"Yeah," he agrees. He fans himself a bit more.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Cato looks at her and narrows his eyes.

"Promise not to explode?"

"I guess…"

"Tent? It-"

"No!" Cato says. Not angry but with a little snap to it. "I said no tent."

"Fine," Ellie grumbled. "We can burn in the heat. Fan?" Cato smiles.

"Sure?"

"Oh, wait…no fan!" She sticks her tongue out and looks the other way.

"That wasn't childish or anything," Cato says sarcastically. "Are you five?" He snorts.

"Fifteen," Ellie states. "You?"

"Eighteen," he smiles. "So, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Quidditch," he starts. "Is it a rough sport?" Ellie thinks for a moment, taking a drink of water.

"It depends on your position or who you're playing against!"

"How do you play?"

"I can't really tell you," Ellie smiles. "I never really got the game myself. I only watch it because my brother plays. He's a seeker…so isn't Krum."

"Krum, he plays? That's why he's built?" Ellie nods.

"Maybe but my brother plays and he looks like a nerdy limp noodle!" Cato busted out laughing.

"Glasses too?" Ellie smiles.

"Huge ones!"

"Round?"

"Round as the moon!"

"Is he good?"

"Youngest Seeker since my dad." Ellie smirked. "Krum though, he's great! He is the youngest on the Bulgarian national team."

"Really?" Cato tilted his head. "Is that really honorable?"

"I guess," Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, if you love Quidditch."

Minutes passed by, and not one of them spoke; just looked at the perfect blue sky. This was peaceful. For the first time since the games have begun, Ellie felt safe. It wasn't just Cato but the weather…fake weather. The heat made everything feel real. There were no canons at all.

"Why do they make a big deal about your brother?" Cato spoke up.

"He's…he's special." Ellie kept her answer short and sweet. "I can't really talk much about it. It's sort of locked in the Wizarding world."

"Voldemort?" Ellie's muscles tensed up.

"Please don't say his name…please." Ellie said, sternly. "People get really freaked when it comes to him. Just say…_you know who_. Okay?" Cato nods. "Can I ask another question?" Ellie smiled. "It's kind of my turn!" Cato gave a little laugh.

"Didn't know we're playing twenty questions." Ellied nodded.

"What is District Two like?"

"Mountains, more mountains, a street," he smirked, "nice house, mountains, and…"

"One big mountain?" Ellie laughed.

"Yup! The U.K?"

"It depends where you go, we have a bit of everything I guess. " Ellie thinks to herself for a moment. "It rains a lot and very foggy!"

"What is your family like?" Ellie tensed up once more.

"Harry, he's nice." She smiled, trying to avoid the question about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "He can be very determined and stubborn."

"Your Aunt and Uncle?"

"I believe it's my turn," she laughed. "What is your family like?" Cato shakes his head, smirking.

"Okay, okay," he smiled. This was very weird for Cato. Ellie never saw him this friendly. "I have a Mom and Dad. Pretty normal. My dad puts a lot of pressure on me about things but overall, pretty good. My sister on the other hand," he grins. "She's only eight. Kind of a pain in the ass."

"Did your parents have you young?" Cato shakes his head.

"My turn," he smiles. "Uncle and Aunt?" Ellie frowns and looks to her boots. She doesn't answer him but instead, swirls her fingers in the sand. She shrugs her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Rather not talk about Vernon and Petunia or Dudley…"

"Why?" Cato softly, but tensely, took his index finger and made her face him. She responded by shrugging him off. "You can tell me."

"They aren't exactly all that loving," Ellie starts. She looks back up to the sky to keep focus. If she didn't, tears might just drip form her eyelids. "Use to shove me and my brother in a cupboard under the stairwell." Cato frowned and faced her more. He looked at her more intensely.

"What?"

"Yup," she smirked, but not out of joy. "One bed for the both of us!" Cato shook his head.

"I mean I'm not the nicest person in the world but sure in hell wouldn't lock my kids in a cupboard!" Cato says. "Do you two still sleep under there?"

"No, we have our own rooms now. But I don't use mine, I sleep with Harry." She tells him. "It's for he won't get nightmares, sometimes it doesn't work."

"Why does he get nightmares?" Cato snorted, trying not to laugh.

"You know who…" Ellie states. "Anyway, they never really loved us."

"I assume so." Cato nodded.

"They use to feed us as little as possible!"

"The school didn't do anything about it?" Cato asked, not wanting to believe one thing.

"My Godfather and his, Uncle Sirius, as I call him," Ellie starts. "We were going to make a family but you know…"

"You know?"

"Things change."

"So you aren't going to live together?" Cato growls. "So they're just going to leave you both in-"

"Cato…your temple," Ellie smirks. "It's flaring, along with your nostrils! That means you are getting angry…you scare me when you get angry!" Cato huffed and banged himself against the metal cornucopia.

"I'll calm down!" He got up and kicked a few rocks out of his way. "We should make another fire and cook something!"

"But we have-"

"We need to cook something else," he looked at her dead in the eyes. They stare that scared her and the growl that made Ellie want to crawl in a hole. Ellie, not wanting to make it worse, she got up and started a fire.

**A/n: It has been such a long time! I am very sorry! So here is an update. Cato is a little softer than I intended, but here it is. I'll go back and fix my other errors in the story! Please read and review!**


	22. Proving

The next morning, Ellie found herself in Cato's arms. She sat up almost immediately and looked at him weird. The fool was still sleeping like a log. She had no idea how she ended up sleeping in his arms. A whole bunch of thoughts ran through her mind as a hot lava feeling ran to her cheek;_ did we just happen to fall asleep next to each other? _Ellie couldn't explain it. She moved a little further to the left and she heard Cato give a bit of a groan before waking.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her. Ellie gave a blank face and butterflies started to uplift through her whole body.

"Um," she spoke awkwardly. Cato smirked, getting up. He took a big long yawn and a throaty stretch.

"Sleep well?" He grinned. Ellie's eyes opened wide.

"Yeah?" She stuttered, giving him a look. "You?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's funny though, because I don't remember falling asleep…you?" He tilted his head, as he made another fire. Today was far different from yesterday. Today was cold. Ellie shook her head, putting her jacket on.

"Not really," she grumbled. She helped him gather a few sticks. "Did you let me fall asleep on your chest last night?" She eyed him. Cato looked rather confused but amused at the same time.

"What?" He huffed. Ellie smirked.

"I know, it could have just been a coincidence," Ellie shrugged, awkwardly walking to get another apple. Cato, like always, had to make a fuss.

"What do you mean?" He snapped, throwing his arm in front of her. Ellie rolled her eyes, walking around him. He walked back in front of her, blocking her way. He pushed her into the cornucopia a little. Ellie started to feel nerves uplift in her body once more.

"Um," she stuttered looking into Cato's bloodthirsty eyes. "Cato…personal space."

"What do you mean…we fell asleep together?" He eyed her more and narrowed his face closer to hers. Ellie tried to back away a little but her bun stop her from doing so. Then, she tried the awful attempt to wiggle her way from his grasp. Cato squeezed her arms into pace and moved closer to the point he couldn't move anymore. "What do you mean?" He growled.

"I woke up..." she cried, un-tearfully; more of a little whine of desperate freedom. "I," she started, again with a heavy fearful stutter. "I woke up in your arms on your chest!" She said, fast; forcing every word out. She slightly turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Cato gave a slight chuckle before backing off.

He bounced off the cornucopia, smirking at her. Ellie was now the one with the confused look. Cato was all angry, now he was smirking. The look he was giving her wasn't a bloodthirsty but a lustful grin. There you have it, Cato is psychotic; a horrible emotional rollercoaster. He is always bloodthirsty, always wants to play a game, and tease. He liked games with his victims and Ellie knew she was his victim.

"What?" She frowned at his sneaky sly smirk. She rubbed her arms, looking very uncomfortable. "What are you smirking at?" Before Cato could even open his mouth, they both heard cheers of laughter. Marvel and Clove, along with Ezrah, have returned.

"Hey!" Marvel called over to Cato and Ellie. Ellie walked slowly over.

"Any luck?" Clove smirked at Ellie as Cato asked. She nodded towards her and a feeling of uneasiness ran all over Ellies body. That was not a good smirk.

"What?" She eyed Clove.

"No luck for us, Cato," Marvel frowned but then smiled at Ellie. "But," he started then Clove took the opportunity to rub it in Ellie's face.

"Luck for you!" She smiled happily. Ellie tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She grabbed her wand tightly in her right hand. Clove rolled her eyes.

"The two Japanese students," she stated.

"Yeah, what about them?" Cato grinned. Clove nodded.

"Marvel and I," she said, pointing to forest. "We caught them in a couple of sneers!" Clove clapped. Ellie felt very sick.

"You didn't kill them?" Marvel shook his head.

"Nope," he said with a huge goofy. "We saved them for you!" Cato nodded, grabbing a scared Ellie.

"Do you have your axe?" Cato asked. Ellie nodded. _No_, she though, _this is the time to truly prove myself. _She walked up straight with a bit of more confidence, still feel overwhelmingly sick. Ellie could puke. "Close by?" Cato asked. Marvel nodded.

"What do you think?" Clove laughed. She was pointing to the two struggling Asians. But Ellie notice one was a little lose. The boy. She eyes his hand while he eyed hers. Both had the wands at ready but Ellie, still focusing on him proceeded to swing her axe.

She hit the top portion of her head making the girl scream in agony. Ellie gave a strange sadistic smile. Isn't that what a career is supposed to be? Sadistic? She walked closer to the screaming girl.

"Please!" She hollered. Her accent was very thick and foreign but also very gagged. Ellie observed the dash across her forehead. Not enough to kill but enough to cause damage and lots of pain; most probably a lot of scarring, brain damage in the future. Ellie looked back at the boy, he was struggling against his sneer. Ellie shook her head and took her axe, finishing off the girl.

"YAY!" Clove cheered as a big roar of flesh detaching itself ripped trough the air. Blood splattered and ran like crazy making Ellie wince. It was gross. Everything, the smell, the taste as it splattered over her face, dripped in her mouth. The way it ran like a river in the area around them. As Clove patted her back and Marvel chanted with happiness. Cato noticed pain run through her.

"Time to finish him!" Clove laughed, looking at the 'pathetic' boy, as she looked at it. Ellie couldn't keep her eyes off the blood gushing neck where a head should be. No, the head was slashed off with a now bloody axe.

Ellie looked around more and noticed where the head had landed…right near her shaking boots. The girl's eyes were still open and they gnawed at Ellie's brain. These eyes will defiantly be her nightmares forever. Ellie shook her head and looked at the boy. Before she could even swing her axe, a spell came crashing at her.

"_STUPIFY_!" He yelled. Ellie felt a great force knock all her surroundings around her. She had a feeling of overall dumbness. All the sounds around her were blurry as she went crashing down on the ground. She had been stupefied and the boy had gotten away. Surely plotting revenge.


	23. Mercy

Ellie woke up about fifteen minutes later lying down near the Cornucopia. Her stupefied state lifted off her and she regained herself. The sun peaked through her droopy lids, making her blind. Ellie sat up and looked for Cato. They were all gone.

"Huh?" Ellie groaned, as she rubbed her eyes.

"They left to go see who set the fire!" Ezrah called over to her. Ellie weakly stood up and walked over to him. He smiled, handing her some water. "What happened?" Ellie rolled her eyes, taking the water. She took a big gulp to refresh herself.

"Cato didn't come back raging?" She moaned and rubbed her soar head.

"Oh, no," Ezrah laughed. "He was slightly but nothing major." Ellie nodded.

"Surprising…now, what about this fire?" Ellie asked, looking out to see the puff of smoke. It was fine line in the sky.

"Someone just set it about ten minutes ago," Ezrah said. "They're going out to check it, making me stay here to watch the food! Got all the mines set up." He twitched his head to the side.

_Meanwhile_

Katniss watches the two from a far as they talk about the fire Rue started. She smirked, _the plan worked_. Now, she has to keep hope that Rue is safe. Katniss puts a steady eye on the pile of food. The District Three boy must have re-set the mines. Katniss studies the large bumps in the ground. Taking her bow, she attempts to shoot an arrow through it. Huffing, Foxface, sly and cunning, runs sneakily to a bag of food. Ezrah jumps making Ellie jump, her wand gripped in her hand.

"Did you hear that?" Ellie frowned. She walks around the Cornucopia carefully and see's no one. Ellie shrugs, going to sit back down. "It could have been the wind." Ezrah nods.

"Yeah, it's been chilly all day long!" Ezrah growled. "It's horrible." Ellie nods, sighing.

Katniss nods to herself and attempts, one last time, to shoot the arrow. Gabrielle takes a seat in a pile of grass next to Katniss, making her lose focus. Katniss frowned at Gabrielle but not harshly.

"It's okay," Katniss smirked then looked back to the pile of food. Gabrielle gave a faint smile.

"Will this hurt Ellie?" Katniss froze and a thick air made her body stiff. _Ellie_, she thought. Gabrielle frowned.

"Remember, you can't let her die!" Katniss nodded.

"Of course," Katniss smiled. "Why don't you go to her and distract her?" Katniss offered. Gabrielle got up and started to walk but then hesitated. "What's wrong?" Gabrielle points to the Japanese boy running to Ellie. She backed away and Katniss hovered over her. Ellie is completely unaware of the boys existence.

"Shoot your arrow!" Gabrielle cried. Katniss got her arrow ready again to shoot but then remembered about the note. Katniss lowered her arrow and watched.

"_CRUCIO!_" The boy yelled in anger making Ellie fly a few yards screaming in agony. She clutches her stomach, rolling on the ground completely startled and scared. The pain was over bearing. Ezrah looked at the sinister boy shocked. Before Ezrah could call for anyone, the boy blasted him with a spell to knock him out. He smirked back at Ellie. "Sucks, doesn't it?" Ellie cried, looking at the boy with the same begging eyes as his partner did.

"I'm sorry!" She begged. "Please!" Ellie tried to hurdle back and grab her wand but the boy wasn't going to show her any mercy…just like Ellie didn't.

"_CRUCIO!"_ He yelled with a tint of enjoyment. Ellie screamed once again, rolling in circles crying. The pain was nothing like she ever experienced before. It felt like every muscle in her body was cramping, her skin was burning, every bone was snapping, and that her insides were tying in knots. She bit her lip making blood tickle down her chin. "Sucks being on the other side, begging for mercy, don't it?" Ellie only cried harder. This was her last day. The boy stepped closer and before he could raise his wand to shoot another spell, Gabrielle came running out.

"ELLIE!" She yelled but that only caused something much worse for Ellie…her promise had been broken that very moment.

"Argh!" The boy growled, taking a knife, chucking it harshly. Before Gabrielle could even move or blink, the knife pierced through her abdomen. Ellie couldn't do anything but cry. She was weak and the world was laughing.

Gabrielle, shocked, only fell to the ground. No pleas of pain, just a simple fall to the ground. It was like a shot to the head or even _Avada Kedavra; _instant_. _The throw was so quick and fine that it was painless. Ellie, from the corner of her eye, could see the girl lying there as the canon for her death went off. This is the Hunger Games and now, it was defiantly all real. The Japanese boy smirked boy and walked to Ellie, kicking her slightly. She growled, still being in an enormous amount of pain. He kneeled down to her, softly rolling her over. The boy looked into her pained face.

"I will Crucio you to death and I don't care that it is against the rules," He growls, grabbing his wand again. He stood up and before Ellie could gasps, he yelled, "_CRUCIO_!" Her body now feeling numb, she flapped on the ground like an insane bird. He laughed. "So pathetic!" He smirks, shooting another Crucio at her.

Katniss raised her bow, again, about to shoot but someone had gotten to that boys death before she could. A slim spear flew through the wind in a perfect straight line and through the boy's neck. Just like his knife, Marvels spear went in without a problem. The Japanese boy fell to the ground, blood spurting from his lips, making him choke his death away. Cato ran to Ellie and held her up. Her body was so twisted and in pain. Cato, for the first time, felt an emotional zing of hurt run through his veins. She frowned at him, tears running down her eyes like waterfalls. Their eyes connected so tightly, even when the hovercraft came to pick up the boy's body, they didn't look away.

"Kill me," she mouthed, tears nearly choking her. Cato frowned, shaking his head. He was not going to kill her. "Why?" She begged, whispering and hissing from the pain.

"Because," he says soft, wiping hair from her face. "I can't kill you." He tightens his grip on Ellie making her wince.

"Please!" She cries louder. "I can't! I hurt-" she choked on her words. Cato's chin twitched…he was going to cry and he couldn't explain it. Before this moment, these two haven't showed any interest into each other except for that day. Why was he going to cry? Cato rested his head in the crook of Ellie's neck and little cries mingled in the air.

Clove frowned, looking at the ground while Marvel looked up and all around. He spotted Katniss, but he wasn't going to do a thing. He only smiled at her and nodded. Katniss felt shocked. _So, maybe this was going to be easier than planned,_ Katniss thought. She got up ready to walk over but then Clove noticed her. Ready to kill, Katniss almost ran. But Marvel stopped Clove from doing so.

"Not know," he mouthed to Clove. "Just, let this moment last." He whispered. Clove, surprisingly, just nodded and focused back on the ground.

"Cato," Ellie cried. "I'm begging you to kill me!" She screamed a disturbing screech. Cato lifted his head from her neck; his face was a puffy red.

"Really?" He choked. Ellie only gave one last nod before closing her eyes, passing out. Cato looked at the rest. He motioned from Marvel to hand him his sword. Marvel lifted Cato's sword from the ground and softly handed it to him. "I'm sorry," Cato wipes the warm wetness from his eyes. He looks up, grasping the weapon in his hands, raising in above her body …this was the going to be the mercy killing Cato never thought he would do.


	24. The True Heart of a Gryffindor

**PLEASE READ: I am very happy about this chapter and I would like if I could get as much opinions as I can! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I am glad you like the story!**

"Wait!" Katniss screamed at the top of her lungs, plunging at Cato. Her body slammed harshly against his, taking him down. Cato's sword went flying across the green area. Katniss, breathing heavy, couldn't get a word out of her mouth. Her heart was pounding radically against her chest. Taking deep breaths, Katniss got off the startled Cato and took more air. "Cato…don't kill her." She says calmly but her mind was still going in a three-sixty degree angle. Cato got up and eyed her.

"What the fuck was that?" He growls. Katniss eyes his twitching hands. She knew he wasn't really mad about being knocked down. He was career…he was trained all his life and this was certainly not an embarrassment. The only thought running through his mind, _I hope this bitch didn't see me cry. _His pride…it was his manly pride. He looked over at Ellie, who was still knocked out.

"Where's her wand?" Katniss asked, getting off him looking for her wand. She needed to get it soon or the Gamemakers would get very suspicious and ruin everything. Ellie's wand was only a few feet away.

"Don't touch a witch's wand!" Cato growled. Katniss did not have permission to touch Ellie's wand. Katniss picked it up, ignoring him. She ran back to Ellie.

"Back off! I need to do something…quickly!" Katniss grabbed Dumbledore's note and read over the specific instructions. Clove ran to Cato and dragged him Ellie. Cato was still very unsure of what Katniss was doing, making his hatred for her grow. Ellie…if she does something to Ellie. Ellie asked him to give her mercy, not Katniss. Katniss better not. Then a thought hit Cato. He tilted his head.

"Is she a witch?" Marvel asked, looking at Katniss with most interest. Clove told him to shut up harshly. Marvel took the words right out of Cato's mouth.

"No, now…" Katniss paused, looking at Clove. "Yeah, shut up!" Katniss smirked and then proceeded.

Katniss observed the wand before placing a soft kiss at the tip. The wand started to vibrate slightly making a strange sensation go through her body…it was pleasing; more pleasing than a real kiss. It felt like magic was now running throughout her body that Katniss was the most powerful human being on this planet and no one…not even the capital, can bring her down. She felt like God. Katniss smirked back at Cato and then went back into focus. She grabbed the beautiful locket from under Ellie's shirt and kissed it. The locket flew open and lit up a beautiful shade of red. Everyone started to come closer with eyes of awe…it was gorgeous.

"That…the locket…it's so," Marvel said, so very wanting to touch it. Clove smiled a beautiful, sweet smile as she tilted her head left and Cato just looked at the bright object wide eyed. Katniss on the other hand was shaking with power, not physically but mentally. Everything felt so…so, words cannot explain.

Katniss felt as she could stand up with Ellie's wand and use it. Katniss wanting to cry out of anticipation continued the deed. This deed was like heroin, addictive. Katniss did the last final step…the most important one of all. She closed her eyes and gave Ellie's locket a gentle tap with the wand.

"Dobby, where are you?" As soon as those words left Katniss' mouth, the whole arena took a turn. Magic was flowing with beautiful colors. It was like a wind.

Each color dropped another tribute softly near Ellie. Katniss loved it, this is what the Capital had coming. This magic was nothing of what Katniss previously saw. This was powerful, strong, and exciting. Peeta, who was missing, now landing in front of Katniss confused. Once the wind fully stopped and all the tributes were gathered, Peeta asked a very important question.

"Did I die? Am I dead" As Katniss opened her mouth, a sweet gentle voice came. Everyone looked at the two ghostly figures extremely confused and scared. Clove even moved closer to Cato and Marvel picked up Ellie off the ground. Ezrah had woken and the rest of the tributes huddled together holding and hugging each other.

"No, Dear," the voice said. The woman, who looked a lot like Ellie but with red hair flowing past her shoulders, smiled at them. She walked flowingly to Ellie and giggled at Marvel. Marvel almost pissed his pants, wanting to run for dear life. "No need to fear," she said then looked at the half dead Ellie. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much," she spoke in a whisper. All the tributes studied the woman.

Rue clung to Katniss, not scared, but loving. This woman was Ellie's Mother and the smiling man who had not spoken yet was her Father. Katniss hugged Rue and looked at Ellie's father. He walked to Katniss and placed a strong but soft hand on Katniss' shoulder. Taking her eyes off of him, she studied the ghostly looking hand.

"Thank you," he said. "You are surly a Gryffindor." He smiled widely. Katniss' tilted her head and before she could question his words, he told her, "Strong, brave, and very much loyal. Thank you." Katniss nodded.

"Of course," she forced out, swallowing hard.

"Lily," he walked to the woman, hugging her close. Her eyes stayed glued to the fragile girl in Marvel's arms. He combed Ellie's hair with his fingers; her face has been clammy for when she was crying.

"Keep her safe," Lilly says before both young adults go within a light poof of white fog.

Everyone looked at the spot they had gone from. The poof of white smoke had still been swirling.

"Magic, not so pathetic now," Viktor said in his strong accent. "Is it?" He smirks at a puzzled Cato. Cato ignores the comment.

"What is that?" The girl from five, who Katniss calls Foxface, says excitedly. Everyone looks at the small creature with a big head and a grey wrinkly body. He had huge eyes.

"He's ugly!" Clove says, looking at it with disgust.

"_It's_ a house Elf," Blaise says bluntly. "A lot of Wizarding families have them."

"Dobby has no master!" The house Elf says, glaring at Blaise. "Dobby is a free elf!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Peeta says laughing, kneeling down. He holds out his hand, strangely not being confused. "How are you, Dobby?" He smiles. Dobby takes his hand and Peeta shakes it.

"Dobby has come to set you all free!" Dobby smiles.

"Really?" Rue squeals with glee. Katniss laughs with pure happiness for the first time in a long time. She hugs Rue tighter, giving the twelve year old a kiss.

All the tributes but Clove and Cato cheer. They start to dance in circles, throwing all their weapons aside. Marvel just cheers with Ellie in his hands. Even though him being a Career tribute, he was getting tired and just wanted to go home. Cato still looked at the air confused and Clove frowned.

"Exactly how are you getting us out of here?" She asks.

"Hold hands everyone!" Dobby orders.

"What about Ellie?"Ezrah asks, pointing to Ellie. Marvel nods. Dobby lifts Ellie from Marvels hands and holds her in the air. Everyone nods and holds hands tightly and before they all knew it, they escaped the arena in a heartbeat. They were now free of slaughter.


	25. Here Comes the Weasleys!

**AN: Sorry for not updating in awhile! Thank you for all your reviews~ Please enjoy reading and reviewing!**

"Where are we?" Foxface asks, looking for Dobby. "Dobby?" She questions looking around for him. They had landed at an old, awkward looking home. Everyone was very confused as where Dobby had gone to.

"Guys, where is everyone?" Peeta asked. He had noticed some of the tributes had gone too; Viktor and two South East Asian students. Katniss grips Rues hand tight as Marvel confidently knocks on the door. Not even two seconds later, a middle aged woman, filled with excitement, had opened the door. Marvel jumps back eyeing her. Thresh steps in front of Rue and Katniss but mostly for Rue.

"Come in, Come in!" The red headed lady smiled hurrying them all in out of the darkness. "There, there," she chuckles, rubbing Cato's shoulders out of random. She steps back. "Why all the dull faces?" She frowns.

"Who are you?" Clove asks. The woman pats her apron and takes it off, folding it nicely.

"You can call me Mrs. Weasley, Sweetheart," she says, grabbing plates and setting the table for dinner. Clove nods and Thresh eyes the hot food on the table. His stomach makes a large growl. Mrs. Weasley chuckled at them when she was finished. "Well," she urged. "Go on, eat!" Before another second could pass, all the tributes seated themselves, stuffing their faces. They didn't even bother to use their plates. They were so hungry that they became animals.

Rue took a big helping of potatoes on her plate and had to force herself not to eat like a dog.

"Holy shit," Marvel says, stuffing a big chicken leg in his mouth. "This is good. Really flippen good." Cato was the only one ate slowly. Mrs. Weasley frowned at the boy and slowly walked to him. Seeing his personality in the arena made her nervous but she placed her aging hand on his shoulder anyway. Cato jumped and looked at her wide eyed. She smiled softly in a motherly way.

"Second room on the left," she said before walking to the sink. Cato nodded before walking upstairs. The house was nothing like he'd ever seen. He would of looked more if another thing wasn't on his mind.

"Ellie," he said softly, as he walked in. He had only hoped to see her but not her with two other boys. Strange feeling of jealously raged over his body as he spotted two red head at her sleeping side. They looked up and Cato grinned…these two were defiantly twins. They stood up and glared at Cato.

Fred and George didn't like this boy the second he through their sister in-law on the ground. It being the Hunger Games, it didn't show him crying at Ellie's side that much or the talk they had at the Cornucopia. To the two boys, Cato was nothing but a bloodthirsty lunatic.

"So here he is," one spoke, leaning against door frame. He was the slightly taller one. Cato backed off, eyeing them.

"I'm Cato," Cato grinned, uneasy.

"Big old Cato," the other twin said, leaning on the other part of the door frame. Cato's eyes moved back and forth.

"Big strong Cato."

"Bloodthirsty Cato."

"Scary Cato."

"I'm Fred."

"George."

"Hi," Cato smirked. These two were trying to be intimidating and Cato found it slightly amusing.

"And don't be fooled," they both said, pushing past him hitting his shoulder roughly. "It is not a pleasure to meet us." Cato shook his head at their echoing voices from the hall. He walked in and kneeled to Ellie.

"Mm," she moaned, twisting and turning in her sleep. Cato shook her awake. "Mm?" She moaned again, looking up at Cato. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning.

"Hey," Cato smiled. Ellie looked at him wide eyed.

"Did we win?" She smiled widely. Cato laughed, shaking his head. Ellie tilted hers, trying to sit up more but winced in a slight pain. "Not dead either, seeing that I still hurt!" She hissed. Cato got up and tucked her in.

"Lay back down," he smiled, softly. "No need to get up." He laughed. "It's just me." Ellie nodded, lying down.

"What happen?"

"Dobby?" Cato questioned his own answer. Ellie gave a throaty sick laugh and nodded. Cato furrowed his brows.

"Before you ask," Ellie grins. "I'm a witch, not much surprises me!" She laughed and Cato nodded, holding her hand. Ellie gasps at the cold feeling and looks down at their locked palms. "Huh?"

"I like it there," Cato says, in a hushed confused voice. "I don't know why, but I like it there."

"I'm fifteen," Ellie says out of random, gluing her eyes on the hands.

"I'm eighteen," Cato shrugs an unsure shrug while his eyes are also glued to their hands.


	26. United

**An: I just want to tell everyone THANK YOU! **

Weeks have passed since the tributes had arrived. The slightly warm air had passed over into a cold crisp; winter had finally begun. While most of the kids sat around drinking freshly made hot chocolate, Ellie passed back and forth. Her fingers twitched in absolute anticipation. _Where were they_, Ellie thought to herself. Today was the day she would see her brother for the first time in weeks, even thought it felt like years. Mrs. Weasley looked over from the kitchen, smiling at her.

"Calm yourself, Dear," She laughed. Ellie smiled at her and nodded. Ellie couldn't wait any longer; she took refuge at the front door despite the cold draft coming through.

"When are they arriving?" She whined. Ellie had longed to feel the warmth of Harry's awkward hug.

"Your brother, he's coming?" Clove asked from her and Foxface's game of Goldfish. Ellie nodded, squealing in joy.

"Come on!" She urged. Mr. Weasley chuckled from his issue of the Daily Prophet. Mr. Weasley was the next most excited person in the house. He being surrounded by so many Muggles was like…like Heaven. Even though he was still sick and injured from the unfortunate experience, he still kept a cheering smile on.

The Weasley's were like that. Nothing really took down their spirits. They were true Gryffindors.

Cato sat at the table twiddling his thumbs from the awkward glares of the Twins. He looked up every second to see if their eyes travelled elsewhere. It had proven Cato wrong on many occasions. Fred and George, even when they took sips out of their mugs, they still kept a steady non-blinking eye on him. Cato, full of confidence and slightly cocky and arrogant, was now feeling very self-conscious. He even twitched in an un-easy way and fixed his prefect blonde hair every time he looked at them. Cato rolled his eyes as one of the twins mimicked him.

"Alright," Cato started. "Can I help you two?" He growled. Fred huffed as George shook his head.

"Who does he think he is?" George asked Fred.

"I don't know, George." Fred sighed, shaking his head. Before Cato could open his mouth, Ellie let out a big screech of happiness and before Cato could run to her, she darted straight out the front door of the burrow.

Ellie ran out of the door as soon as she spotted the dark haired boy who represented her very much. Filled with so much joy, she didn't even care about the falling snow burning her bare feet from the coldness. All she cared about was Harry…she wanted Harry. Hermione laughed out of disbelief and Ron, like always, wore that dope like confused face. Harry couldn't even have time to react before be plunged to the ground. Ellie snuggled deep into his chest, trying to prevent useless tears from coming down.

"ELLIE!" He yelled a joyful noise, hugging his sister tightly. He missed her more than words could even explain. Hogwarts was nothing without Ellie. Life was nothing without Ellie. The two twins had been never separated except for those very long lonesome weeks. Even then, it was not by choice.

Harry had gone weeks without eating properly, weeks without sleeping well, and weeks with horrific pain circling his body. Voldemort better watch out because he had nothing on Ellie's absence. That killed more than anything. He kissed her cheek and let her get up. The trio just smiled, not knowing what to say or what to do. Ginny ran inside and hugged her Mum.

"How?" Hermione asked, smiling. Her voice was different. Instead of talking in a steady tone, it was a whisper of such disbelief that Ellie had been standing right in front of them "How?" She repeated. Ron wore a big goofy Weasley grin that made Ellie snort.

"Okay there, Ron?" She laughed, hugging him tightly. Ron patted her back.

"You Potters," he chuckled. "Bloody crazy, I tell you! Can get out of anything!"

"You won?" Hermione squealed. Ellie froze and looked at Ron.

"What?" She questioned, furrowing her brows. "No," she shook her head. The Trio made a half circle surrounding her. Hermione tilted her head.

"You didn't win?" Harry asked. "How did you-"

"Dumbledore!" Hermione smiled. "The locket…it must have had something in it to set you free!"She ran to Ellie once more and clanged to her. Hermione nuzzled her head into Ellie shoulder. "We missed you, all of us!" Harry moved in and hugged Ellie from the back and Ron did the same from the side. It was one small, but big, peaceful hug.

"Come on, now!" Mrs. Weasley says from the door. The trio ran into the burrow, slightly forgetting that it was cold out but Ellie on the other hand walked slowly and peacefully. The snow was giving Ellie a great sensation throughout her body…a real one. The arena on the other hand, gave a fake one. Mrs. Weasley shook her head at the girl. "Ellie, please." She frowned. "You're going to get sick!" Ellie nodded walking faster to the warmth. Once in, the peace of the home had changed.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked, glaring at a certain Slytherin boy sitting in a chair. Blaise grinned.

"Weasley," he started. The tone was surprisingly calm and not rude or arrogant. "Your home, I must say, is very warming." He smiled and then went back to reading. Ron looked absolutely flabbergasted. He turned to Hermione.

"What the bloody hell?" He asked. Hermione shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. She sat next to Rue, smiling at her. The girl was so adorable. How can anyone put her in danger?

"Hello," Hermione greeted. "I'm Hermione Granger, you are?" She smiled sweetly. Rue looked shyly up at the girl and her lift twitched upward. Katniss still, for some reason, held a tight grip on Rue.

"Rue!" Hermione gave a motherly like giggle and ruffled the frizzy hair. It was comfort for Rue, besides Katniss, Rue felt as if her world was against her.

"Katniss," Katniss mumbled bluntly. Hermione nodded at the small teen. Was she always this hostile?

"Pleasure," Hermione spoke just as bluntly. Katniss looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Peeta!" He greeted, sticking out his hand. Hermione laughed.

"I know," she smiled. "I remember your interview." Peeta snorted, itching the back of his neck.

"Marvel." He spoke, introducing himself. Smiling at Ron, sticking out his hand.

"We know your names," Ron smirked. "Hermione can't get along without a proper greeting."

"We know," Foxface nodded. "I guess it's just polite?" She laughed. "I'm Tessa."

"Thresh," the big boy spoke single wordily.

"Cato," Cato grumbled, still keeping on and off glares with Fred and George.

"Would you two stop it?!" Ginny snapped, smacking her older brothers on the shoulders. "It's rude!" She frowned and then looked at Cato.

"It's rude," the twins mimicked, walking away. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Never mind them," she sighed. Cato nodded with a blank face, eyeing her. "They're just stupid gits!" She smirked. "I'm Ginny." She says, walking to the others.

"Ezrah," The District Three boy said quietly.

"Blaise," the Slytherin introduced, politely.

"Fred," Fred smiled as he peaked his head into the living room.

"George!" George had done the same.

"Harry." Clove tilted her head.

"You look a lot like your sister..." she says. Marvel rolled his eyes.

"Really?" He questioned sarcastically. He shook his head. "I mean, how could they look anything a like?" Clove grumbled.

"I'm just saying…some don't resemble each other." Harry laughed, shaking his head. This was defiantly going to be an interesting bunch at Hogwarts.


	27. Here Comes Hogwarts Down Express Lane

Most of the remaining tributes; Ellie, Blaise, Terry, Collin, Cato, Clove, Marvel, Thresh, Peeta, Foxaface, Rue, Ezrah, and Katniss stood at platform ¾ quarters.

"You're kidding," Marvel snorted, pointed at the brick platform. Cato shook his head while Katniss squinted her eyes at the idea.

"I am not running through that," Clove stated, crossing her arms and looking up at the sky with attitude.

"You run through that?" Thresh pointed, in disbelief. Rue shrugged her shoulders. Ellie nodded. Even though the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry had already gone through, all of them still stood there in shock. Magic was still new to them? Ellie shook her head at the ignorance. Rue shyly stepped up grabbed a little suitcase Mrs. Weasley had packed for her.

"Just run," Ellie giggled. Rue looked up at Ellie with a worried face and Ellie got down to her short level, which wasn't much of a distance. Ellie flashed a motherly smile.

"Love," she whispered. "Hogwarts is an amazing journey and the train ride is only the start. Show how brace you are and run." Rue shook her head scared. Dumbledore has arranged for the nine muggles to reside at Hogwarts for the remaining year. As the wizarding world is getting dark, so isn't Panem but Panem, little to their knowledge is almost in ruins. "Run."

"Run?"

"Run!" Ellie nodded as Rue looked back at the Platform and ran. She ran as fast as her little legs could and soon after, the other did too leaving Blaise and Ellie alone.

"Are you ready?" Blaise asked, nervous. Ellie looked up to his six foot height and nodded. He looked down and nodded. "Ready to face everyone?" Ellie shyly looked at the bricks in front of her and gulped.

"Ready then I'll ever be, I guess," she sighed, running through with Blaise right at her tail. The games…The Hunger Games. Everything had not been real yet. Only in the arena it was real. But would Hogwarts bring a whole new setting?

Ellie boarded the train with her luggage, looking at all students coming back from Christmas break. It was different this year. It didn't show the normal setting of happy magical teens bragging about gifts or cheering on about the new part of the school year…it showed gloom. All too overbearing for Ellie. She pushed past the gray aisle trying to find someone of a familiar face. Everyone was looking but not looking for space but at Ellie. Eyes probed into her own, glares of anger. All of most…Hufflepuffs. Why were they angry at her?

"What are you doing here?" Once snapped at her. A girl that Ellie only knew as a fifth year.

"You're not wanted," her friend growled. "You or your protection agency!" Ellie looked at them taken back and horrified.

"What?" She gasped, tilting her head in disbelief. Was this really happening? What had she possible done to deserve this? Then it hit her…Ernie. They were mad at her because of Ernie. "Ernie…" She whispered.

"Leave her alone!" A strong Irish voice came through all the growling chatter. An arm had tugged on her own. "Come on," Seamus said. He pulled her into his and Deans cart which also contained the Patil twins. He sat Ellie soft across from Padma, Dean, and himself. Ellie looked blankly at all of them.

"Hello, Ellie," Padma greeted with a soft smile tinted to her lips. "It's so warming to have you back, you know?" It was something different about her tone. Dean slightly glared at her. That was it, her tone was _fake_. It was like she was talking to someone sickly…mentally.

"Padma," Seamus snapped, smiling at me. Padma nodded, worriedly playing with her thumbs.

"How are you?" Pavarti asked, smiling as scared nervous smile.

"Um, good?" Ellie questioned.

"Hey, Ellie!" Dean waved. It was like they were trying to cure her of something. Ellie couldn't quite place it. Ellie quietly got up and smiled at them.

"I should go and find Harry!" Ellie nodded and they all waved at her…awkwardly. Ellie nodded one last time before exiting. She rushed looking through every cart. Ignoring whoever was glaring at her…mostly Hufflepuffs.

"Harry!" Ellie, smirked, breaking into their cart. She lugged her bag into the cart and sat beside Ron. "Hey, Ron!" Ellie laughed, stealing a little piece of his chocolate wand. "Delicious!" She teased. Hermione giggled and handed her some muggle jelly beans. She happily took them and devoured each tasty one.

"I was always fond of the orange ones," a soft loony voice came. It was Luna. She smiled at Ellie and sat next to her. "It will get better," she said, puzzling the trio. Ellie smiled and nodded.

"I hope."

"Why?" Harry eyed her. "Is anyone giving you a hard time?" He glared, gripping his wand. Ellie frowned.

"It's fine," Ellie said. "Seamus took care of it," she continued, rolling her eyes. "Talked to me like I was a retard though," she grumbled. Luna nodded.

"You can expect that," she says. "People just don't know how to handle the situation…how to handle you."

"Well," Ellie started again, with a little attitude, "maybe they can start off treating me like a real person?" Luna nodded, ignoring the snappy comeback. Luna only responded with a hug and walked out. That was it. This is it. This is how people see her…a weakling. Even Hermione. Ellie sensed it from when Hermione hugged her that day.

Even Harry has become a little more overprotective. He always was but now, it was constant. It was like Ellie was a rare stone that couldn't be damaged or something. One day, Marvel picked her up and threw her into a pile of snow. Ellie was enjoying herself, having a ball of fun but Harry felt he was being too rough resulting in Ellie staying inside. Even Ron, he's become distant and scared. Ellie got up and left the cart. Where was Cato? She had an urge to find Cato.


	28. All Too Much

"This is an outrage!" Umbridge screamed, glaring at the Muggle tributes in full fledge Hogwarts uniforms. Not cloaks, but just little uniforms with the Hogwarts symbol. Umbridge had it with Hogwarts and Dumbledore, how dare he let Muggles into a magic school. _This was unheard of_. With one swoosh of magic, all their uniform turned to plain grey outfits. "Albus, what is this?" She hissed. "Wait until the Minister hears of this!" She pointed her wand specifically at Katniss, sending life threatening glares at her. Katniss eyed the wand.

"May you please lower your wand," she sneered. Katniss was not the one to mess with. Peeta, protectively, pushed Katniss out of the way glaring at the old bat covered in green and pink.

"Don't you point your wand at her," he snarled. Peeta was so calm but when it came to Katniss, he changed. He loved her and no one was going to mess with her. Katniss rolled her eyes at the protective boy.

"Dolores," Dumbledore spoke for the first time. His voice was soft and calming. He simply walked over to them, his nightly robes dragging across the marbled floor. He smiled at Katniss. "Hello, Mrs. Everdeen," he said, ignoring the old bat next to him, who he could of sworn had smoke coming from her head. He faced Dolores Umbridge. "I will have them removed as soon as there is space for them. What do you expect, go back to Panem?"

"Please!" Rue cried out, clinging to Katniss. Dolores turned to Rue and frowned at her, but more pathetically than sympathetic.

"Not my problem!" She snapped. All the tributes looked at each other worried.

"Silence!" Dumbledore says and everyone looks at him. He looks at Dolores. "I will have them removed from the castle." Dolores smiled, proud of herself, walking out briskly on her pink heels.

"Where are we going?" Dumbledore grabbed Rues small hand and moved them to a small hut right outside the castle. He knocked on the door several times.

"I'm er' comin'," a rugged voice said. "Calm, ere' horses, I'm comin'." When a big man answered the door, Rue screamed and ran to Katniss. Everyone looked at the giant in surprise; eyes wide and mouths gaping. This guy was huge.

"I'm ere' Hagrid," He smiled, handing out his huge palm to Peeta. Peeta forced a charming smile and shook it. More like Hagrid rapped his hand around Peetas and shook Peeta's hand. Hagrid brought them all in.

"Some tea?" He offered.

"No thanks," Rue said, staring at him. Hagrid gave a soft chuckle and placed a hot cup in front of her.

"Take it," he said. Rue, not wanting to argue, took the hot cup of tea and slurp at the hot goodness. "Good?" Rue nodded, smiling.

_**While in the Slytherin Common room**_

Blaise sat in the velvet chair, staring at his fellow house mates talking and chattering about one thing or another. Probably cursing someone. That is all they did in this damn common room…gossip. Did they do that in all common rooms, Blaise thought to himself. Draco sat ahead of Crabbe and Goyle, lecturing about something like he was the king. _Draco_, Blaise thought.

Draco turned to Blaise and waved him over.

"Eh, Blaise, what're doing all the way over there?" He frowned. Blaise just shrugged him off and walked to the dorms. Hogwarts, which always felt like home to him, was not home anymore. He didn't feel like he belonged.

It was strange because while in Panem and the arena, he missed Hogwarts…he missed the Slytherin common room but now it was opposite. He felt like he wanted to go back. He wanted to relive the arena because it had some power over him. All he had ever learned from Hogwarts has passed…all he knows now is the Hunger Games. The arena was a nightmare relief. Hiding in the cave was peaceful…Draco wasn't up his butt every two minutes.

"Hey, Zabini," a voice came. Blaise sighed and looked at the doorway from his dorm room chair. It wasn't Malfoy but Nott. Nott smirked at him, pulling up a chair. "Bit of a relief, eh?" He questioned. Blaise scuffed and looked out the small window.

"I guess," he muttered. Nott frowned, putting a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Terry, he's losing it, I heard from a fellow Ravenclaw," Blaise sighed.

"Really?" Nott gasped. Blaise nodded, looking at him deep in the eyes.

"I think I am too," he said. Nott tilted his head, worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Blaise sighed, getting up. "I have to go." The tall boy pushed past the small, lanky one and back into the common room.

"You alright, Blaise?" Malfoy smirked. Blaise only gave a look and proceeded to walk out. This was beginning to be all too much.


	29. What is the Breaking Point of All This?

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Did you know I have all the way to chapter 48 written? :O **

The next morning, Ellie sat herself between Neville and Ginny, filling her empty gold tinted plate with lots of eggs and toast. Hermione tilted her head. Ellie only gave a smile and grabbed a morning steak. It was more just a thick sausage. Ellie grabbed her knife, about to cut small little pieces. Hermione walked around the table and sat herself next to Ellie. She smiled at the hungry girl. Ellie looked at Hermione a bit confused.

"Are you okay?" Ellie questioned, smirking. Hermione frowned and grabbed for Ellie's utensils. Ellie jumped back, looking at Hermione. "What're you doing?" Ellie eyed Hermione and took her plate and turned. She would just have to eat facing Ginny. Ginny eyed Ellie, uncomfortable while Neville just frowned.

"Do you want me to cut it?" Hermione asked, uneasy. Ellie looked back at Hermione with a mouth filled with eggs.

"What?" She spat. "No!" Ellie continued to eat. Ginny nodded at Hermione and began to read the prophet again. Neville kept a frown at Ellie. But as a yell ripped through the great hall, everyone stopped eating and looked at the Slytherin table. It was Blaise. Ellie put full focus on him.

"You know what, Malfoy?" He yelled, standing up in rage, throwing all his food up in the air. "I'm sick of you," he growled. He pointed his finger really closed at the terrified blond. "I'm done with you!" Blaise walked from the Slytherin table and connect eyes with Ellie. "Can we talk?" Ellie nodded, getting up. Harry glared at Blaise before going to Ellie's side.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Ellie rolled her eyes at Harry and pushed past him.

"Shut up, Harry!" She sneered, walking with Blaise. Harry stood there completely dumbfounded as the two walked out.

Ellie and Blaise walked for a few minutes in complete silence. It was awkward but yet peaceful. It truly felt like there was only very few people that understood how they felt. When they made it to the empty, snow filled, courtyard, Blaise frowned at her. He shook his head and done the very unforgivable, he hugged her. Blaise Zabini, a hardcore pure blooded Slytherin, hugged Ellie. Ellie…a half blood. Ellie embraced his hugged, cuddling close to his chest. She patted his back as he patted her.

"I'm scared," was the first words that he spoke to her. Ellie only nodded. "I can't sleep," he cried. "I can barely eat, I can't take it!" He wiped his tears on Ellie's cloak. He pulled away and looked at her with Puffy eyes. Hers were only filled with sorrow. Ellie nodded. "Do you break? Have you?" Ellie only shrugged. She sat down on the bench.

"I don't really know," she whispered. "I feel I will. Do you feel it? Do you feel when you're about to break?" Blaise nodded. "My hands tremble, I do things I don't mean to do, and people treat me like 'm dumb…"

"You get nightmares," Blaise says. Ellie shook her head.

"Not yet," she frowned.

"Do you feel safe in your common room?" Ellie shrugged.

"At the Weasleys I did and maybe that's why I didn't break?" She questioned. Blaise nodded.

"Me too," he agreed. "That is why I could sleep."

"I haven't slept since," Ellie frowned. "That's why the images didn't haunt me yet?" Ellie had been very numb to the whole thing. Terry was going insane; he had hidden in the Ravenclaw common room since school started. Collin, Collin was silent and not cheery. He would pace back and forth in the common room for hours. Colin didn't even come to breakfast. Blaise got up.

"How do you think they are doing?"

"I don't know," Ellie frowned, getting up too. Blaise had noticed what she was talking about. Her right hand kept trembling and her left kept undoing the buttons and redoing the buttons on her cloak. Blaise nodded, walking.

"I have to get to class," he murmured. Ellie stood there, looking out into the yard. Was she really going to break? Ellie nodded, the storm was going to come.


	30. Snap

_A week later_

"And why would we need to use Magic, Potter?" Dolores Umbridge asked, with that taunting grin. She was a royal bitch. Ellie rolled her eyes as the woman, glaring once they set in place. Umbridge got really close to her; she had made Ellie stay after class. Ellie started to feel uncomfortable, making her move away but it was no use. Dolores just kept moving in on her. She smirked evilly, "Especially you, Miss. Potter," she chuckled, making a lump grow in Ellie's throat. Ellie's hands started to tremble again and she wanted to scream.

"Help!" She screamed, crying even. "Cato!" She screamed. "Cato, help me!" Dolores shook her head.

"Didn't you know all classrooms have a silence charm on them?" She grinned more, making tears stream down from Ellie's lids. She shook her head. "Tsk, tsk."

"Help," She gasped out. She knew no one would but it felt back.

"Now, shut up!" Umbridge growled, slapping Ellie across the face. Ellie hissed in pain, grabbing her cheek. "Tell me, Potter, why do you need magic to defeat the dark arts?" Ellie shook her head, scared.

"I don't know," she cried, trying to pushed past the woman. "Please, please just let me go!"

"An axe…," Umbridge laughed. "Just a sharp tool…an axe." Ellie started to feel her stomach twist and turn, making her vomit slightly in her mouth. This is where this conversation was going. Dolores Umbridge was going to mess with her mind. Ellie was shaking tremendously, hands going out of control. Her breathing was going rapid and she was losing it. Umbridge stepped back and smiled, enjoying her work.

Ellie slid down the wall, covering her ears. She shook in her own arms.

"Cato!" She cried out again. "Cato."

"Cato isn't coming for you," Umbridge sneered. "Him, you should hate him."

"Why?" Ellie asked, freaking out. She kept gagging and coughing, choking on her own spit.

"He caused this," Umbridge said. Ellie looked up at her, scared. Her face looked like a puffy snot mess. Ellie wanted to crawl in a cave and never come out.

"I'm not listening to you!" Ellie growled. "You're a liar!" Ellie screamed, wanting to charge at her. But Umbridge was too quick and tied her back in ropes.

"Who was the boy who made you kill?" Umbridge asked. "Hmm? Think of that."

"No, no," Ellie cried, shaking. "I don't want to!" As Umbridge pierced her words through her mind, images started to flash. Horrible images of the girls in the bloodbath, the two Japanese students. It was horrible.

"He was the reason you were crucio'd, Ellie," she chuckled. "Everything was his fault." Umbridge let her ropes go and Ellie crawled into a tight ball. "You will snap more and I will enjoy locking you up," she growled before Ellie heard the old woman's heals tap away into hallway.

Ellie rushed up, sprinting out of the dark room and into the open. She pushed past people harshly running to court yard and down the hills. Even though numerous rocks were threatening for her to falls, nothing was stopping her to get to Cato. She needed Cato. That is all she wanted, Cato.


	31. Ring of Rage

**AN: I felt that this needed to be in her point of view!**

**Thank you for your reviews! This was in celebration for the Catching Fire trailer! ;D**

**ALSO, I hope all in Boston are safe! **

**Ellie's P.O.V**

My feet pound against the wet soil, almost sinking in, as I head towards the little run down hut. _Cato_, I urge to myself. I have to get to Cato. Cato. My heart for unknown reasons longs for Cato. Then there is the other little part of me that hates him; despises him. I agree with Umbridge…he made me kill. They all wanted blood on my hands. Cato forced me to stick an axe in the Japanese girl. He made me slaughter her. Maybe there is a reason he made me slaughter her? No, Cato loves to kill.

_Marvel_. I think. Why his name pops up in my head, I don't have an idea but I do. My emotions feel so funny. I can't explain. Cato. I long for Cato but when I think Marvel…I think about how he carried me. He didn't have to. He could have left me there. They all could have left me there. Even Glimmer could of. But they all stayed. They all made sure I was okay. Did I do that once? Tears run down my cheeks as I almost bang against Hagrid's wooden door. I was running so fast, my feet brakes didn't want to work.

Huffing and puffing, I slammed my balled, white knuckled, fist against his door. So hard, that blood started to trickle down my hands but I didn't care. Blood is just another thing to me. I feel so numb and achy right now, all I care about is Cato. I want Cato.

"Ellie!" I heard a gasp behind me. A thick gasp. What now? I turn and glare at a worried Lavender. She rushed to me and took my hand. I harshly took it back. Tears were running down my face. I must have looked like a mess.

I turn back to Hagrids door and lean my head against. Why hasn't he answered? I want him…Cato.

"Leave me alone," I grumble. "I want everyone to leave me alone." I sobbed. There is only one person I want to care. Lavender moved closer to me and I jumped. I moved away. She gave me a saddened look.

"Ellie, please-"

"Leave!" I yell, pointing my wand at her. I hate this thing, I think as I point it. She gulps loudly and nods. Turning around, Lavender booked it for the castle. "Just leave me alone," I whisper. "Leave me alone," I repeat this same saying over and over. I look out in clear sky, just repeating the same thing. I don't know why, it just calms me. Maybe someone will listen. Maybe God will make everyone listen. I slide down the door and place myself on the ground gently but in a trance. My breathing starts to settle down again.

I think about what Umbridge said…about Cato. Cato, he wouldn't do that. He has to care about me. He almost killed me…a mercy killing. He was crying for me. He got mad when I told him about the Dursleys. He has to care about me…or was it all for T.V? My breathing starts to pick up again and my brain feels fuzzy. Here it comes, I think to myself. My breakdown…I feel it. I start to shake back and forth; crying becomes heavier. I release my arms from my knees harshly and I start to bang the ground at a rapid pace.

"Ahhh!" I scream out of anger and frustration…. I hate this. I hate this feeling. I start to act like an ape and pull grass out of small plots and throw the green strands everywhere. I scream more and cry harder. I throw other elements, like rocks and dirt. I can't control myself. I want to kill someone, I feel so enraged.

I get off the ground and start kicking dirt everywhere. I pause and look at Hagrids hut. I take a rock and throw it threw his window.

"I hate you!" I scream. I turn to the castle and look at it through blurry eyes. "I hate all of you!" I cry out loud. I turn back to Hagrids door and bang it harder. I can hear fang whimpering. I don't care. I hate that dog. I hate that dumb arse of a giant. "I hate you Albus Dumbledore!" I scream louder than anything. Tears were coming done heavy. My eyes themselves were pouring buckets. "I hate you," I whimper. "I hate you for not protecting me." I say in a low whimper. I cry against the door and whisper one last thing. "I hate you Gabrielle," I mumble. "I hate you for dying."


	32. Snap, Snap, Snap

**Authors Note: I know chapters have been short lately, I apologize!**

**I will take suggestions into thought! Thank you for all reviews! I love it.**

**Ellie's P.O.V**

When I had a fit, I must have knocked myself into a coma. I lean up and look around and all I see is white. _Everywhere_. Even my clothes are white. White walls, white floor, and a white ceiling. Is this death? I look at my fingers and observe them. They look like the same fleshy fingers. My toes move against the cold tiled floor. My eyes travel north. I don't see a door anywhere. I feel myself panic.

"Hello?" I cry out loud. I am not dead…I am trapped. "Hello?" I yell louder only to receive my own echo. I start to bang on the wall behind me to find a door but there is no luck. Someone please help me, I cry inside. I always cry. _I am so weak_.

I stop banging; my mind feels weaker and weaker. Everything feels weak; legs, arms, and everything else attached. I can't help as my body falls to the ground and everything goes into a swirl; a big black swirl of everything dark in the world. I am awake but I feel lucid. Something is calling me and I am not sure if it is imagination or real. In the magical world…everything could be possible.

"_Eleanor_," it says. It says my real name. The name no one calls me. The last time someone had called me by that name was Professor McGonagall on the first day of school. After that, it went back to Ellie. I hated Eleanor. "Eleanor, " it tortures me again with a snake like voice. A horrible scratchy noise awakens within the walls of this horrid place. My mind feels even dizzier and I just want to let go. Let go of life. My eyelids grow even heavier and I can't resist the urge to shut them anymore.

As they close, my whole world goes whiter. Not just a glossy white like the room but a blight spray of mist and light. If I was dead, this wouldn't bother me. Something tells me I am still alive and I being tortured by my own self. Mind…minds are more powerful than anything.

As soon as the bright light comes, it leaves me in a different setting. A setting so unfamiliar for discomfort but so familiar that it leaves me in comfort. It is the Hunger Games but not the arena I know so well. I stand in the middle of the Cornucopia with teens running through me like I am a spirit. There are many deaths but one I feel myself stuck on. One that my mind is fooling me with. One that is so different but not too. A decapitation but not the one by my hands…one by another. A girl is frozen next to me, feet sinking in swampy mud. She is screaming the same name over and over as tears drip from her lids.

"Landon!" She cries in pain as the boys head detaches itself. _Over and over_. The image repeats itself over and over. I want to scream as well. I want to cry and run. I can't. I am stuck in this nightmare. I can only move my head. I turn it to the girl who looks no older than sixteen. She has beautiful eyes that are filled with nothing but pain. Hair kind of like mine but longer, it reaches to her elbows.

"Who are you?" I try to speak, but I can't. It is cloudy and thick. As soon as I try to repeat, I whooshed away by more shining lights and mist. I almost thank God as he takes me away until a voice rips through my head_. His voice_.

"You're going to snap," he sneers. "Eleanor…you're going to snap." I stand back in the white walled room, frozen. My eyes twitch. My whole body feels as it's going to break. "You're going to snap just like her…you already did." He teases. His snake like eyes probe in my aching head.

"Snap," he repeats. "_Snap…._" He chuckles. "You are so weak. So, so, weak."

"No," I whisper, forcing my head to shake back and forth.

"You deserved to die," he snickers.

I force my fingers to my arms and I start to scratch. I don't care about the pain; I just care about letting go. _Letting go of everything before I truly to snap_.

"Good girl, let yourself go," Voldemort's roars through my mind like thunder before once again I fall to the ground and my whole world goes pitch black. _This time there is no swirls of life_.


	33. Broken and Covered in Cold Blood

**AN: Just a friendly thank you to those who read and review! ;D**

"She's in there!" Harry yelled in frustration. He kicked the floor, ignoring the pain coming from his toes. He didn't care. All he cared about was getting Ellie out of that horrid room. Hermione moved in closer to Harry, putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Harry," she started but then paused, realizing his flaring nostrils.

"Umbridge," he growls. He clenched his fist in a ball making his knuckles turn whiter by the seconds. He goes to punch the door but Ron runs in front of him. "Ron, get out of my way." He says in a warning tone. Ron shakes his head and turns to Hermione.

"Mates gone bloody crazy!" He states. Hermione rolls her eyes, sighing.

"Harry," she repeats, "you must calm yourself! We'll get her out."

"How?" He yells. Hermione clutches her wand and moves a few steps back.

"_Alohomora_," Hermione says, with one flick of her wand. She frowns as the spells has no effect on the locked door at all. She looks at Ron and he nods for her to try again. "_Alohomora_," she says again but more forcefully. She sighs in frustration as the door still didn't unlock.

"How about all three of us try?" Ron questions, gripping his wand tightly. Hermione shrugs, shaking her head.

"I don't know but it is worth a try," she frowns and at the count of three, they all yelled _Alohomora_.

"_Dammit_." Harry hissed, banging his body against the wall. He slid down in annoyance, holding his head. "She'll pay. They all will pay."

"Don't talk like that," Hermione said, sympathetically. Ron shook his head.

"He's right!" Ron agreed. "I'll kill that Snow guy with my own bare hands!" He said with venom in his voice.

"Not before I do!" A growl came. The Golden Trio looked up to see an angry braided girl, marching from the hallway. She looks pissed off and so angry that she could kill a town. She stops in front of the Trio and glares. "Get up!" She snaps.

"Katniss?" Ron tilts his head.

"Watch out, she's the girl on fire!" Peeta called from behind. He was slightly limping.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron whimpered. Katniss frowned at him. She took a few steps back and paced herself before ramming her whole body in the wooden door. The Trio looked in absolute awe at the whole sight. Katniss Everdeen…Girl on Fire…more like, Girl like Brick. Peeta smirked.

"Small but not weak!" Harry nodded and turned to the opened room.

"White…white is what they use at those loco hospitals!" Ron points out moving in. "I heard white has an effect on the brain or something."

"Ron," Hermione sighs. "You don't know what you are talking about!" Hermione says. "It has no effect-"

"He's right, you know?" Peeta corrects. Hermione laughed in disbelief.

"Ronald Weasley…right?" Ron pokes Hermione's shoulder but didn't say anything. He just simply pointed to Ellie.

Harry ran to Ellie's bloody side. She had nearly scratched her own arms off and pulled her whole head of hair off. Her hair was scattered over the whole room and bald spots shined on her head. Harry cried on her chest. She wasn't dead but almost. Her heart was beating a rapid pace and her face had been turned to bruises. She did this to herself….

"What is that?" Katniss gasped for the first time in ever. She pointed straight to an image on the white wall across from her. It was a snake; a mark of some sort. "Harry," she called him. Harry looked up and frowned.

"Now they'll believe me…," Was the only thing he had said before getting up and running. Katniss walked to Ellie and rubbed her face.

"Get me a wet clothe," she ordered to no one particular. Hermione bent down.

"Ronald!" Hermione called, tears filling her eyes lids. "Get Madam Pomfry!" Ron nodded and headed briskly for the infirmary.


	34. Faith

"Oh, dear lord," Professor McGonagall gasped. She bent down and felt Ellie's forehead. It was hot and clammy. Sweat was soaking the hair she had left. Minerva McGonagall couldn't believe her aging eyes. She lifted the tortured girl and hugged her like she was her own.

Professor Snape stood there unfazed.

"It seems she had done this to herself, Potter," he sneered. He pointed to the girls finger nails; covered with dried blood. Harry hissed, pointing at the wall were a Dark Mark once was. Katniss frowned, shaking her head.

"It was there, I swear!" He wailed, going to Headmaster Dumbledore. He pulled on the old man's robes, franticly panting. "You have to believe me!" Dumbledore looked at the frazzled boy with pain in his eyes. He rubbed Harry's back. "Ask them!" He cried.

"Harry is right!" Hermione frowned. "It was there," she pointed. "Right there!" Katniss nodded. Ron stood there, quiet but glaring at the bright pink bitch. She was smirking with glee.

"There happens to be nothing but a blank white wall!" Umbridge smirked. "Just a white wall, Potter." She frowned at him. "I think you perhaps have gone mad yourself?" She suggested.

"Dolores," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "What was my student doing in here in the first place?" Dolores Umbridge turned her stubby heels and glared at her. Professor McGonagall lifted her chin. "_Hmm_?"

"It seems that she needed to be in a place far from other students." She answered with fact. "Didn't you see what she had down in front of that giants hut?" Professor McGonagall sighed. There was no use in fighting with this woman. She had a horrible sense of wits. The fat, aged woman smirked and chuckled. "Wouldn't it be horrible if she had snapped at a student?" Before waiting for an answer, she had spun around and walked away.

Professor McGonagall looked up at Albus Dumbledore with anger in her eyes. Dumbledore had only nodded before looking at Severus Snape.

"Weasley," Snape sneered. " I thought you had gotten Madam Pompfry?" Ron nodded.

"I am right here!" A soft but stern voice called. The witch pushed past everyone before kneeling beside Ellie. She observed the scratches and deep concentration. She stuck her hand in her dress before taking out a thin vile. She opened the strong scented potion before lightly dabbing it on her skin. The dried blood from her scratches had cleared away and the scratches began to mend.

"What is she doing?" Peeta questioned in interest. Harry ignored his question as he walked away.

"I'll be in my room." He grumbled. Ron went to go after him but Hermione had blocked his way with her arm.

"Don't be stupid, Ron," she sighed. "If he wanted us to go with him, he would have said so!" Ron nodded with a bite to his huff. Katniss looked up at Peeta.

"She is healing the scratches," Katniss grumbled. Ron tapped on Katniss' shoulder. "What?" She asked with a blank tone to her voice.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asked before Ron did. "Surely you couldn't have known?" Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Surely I could have!" She mocked. Hermione glared at Katniss' tone of voice. Katniss had done the same back. "I was in the Tree near Hagrid's hut! I saw Umbridge order Filch to lock her away in a room. Something about dungeons. I figured I'd go into the castle and when I saw you guys, I followed." She tilted her head towards Peeta. "He just followed!"

"Oh," Hermione said. Katniss pursed her lips.

"If I were you, don't tell Cato," she warned. "He's a bloodthirsty lunatic! Especially when it comes to Ellie. I have no clue why, he is just obsessed."

"Going crazy!" Peeta grinned. "Since he hasn't seen Ellie, I mean."

"Just stay clear of him. He kills and then thinks," was the last thing Katniss said before walking away.

_**Ellie's P.O.V**_

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed. It is more like a cot. I sit up and hiss as my cracks. It hurts like hell and my arms are burning like as if acid poured on them. My vision was blurry…just like if I were to put Harry's glasses on. I squinted slightly and could make out a fuzzy figure. They were short and wore a dress that made them look pudgy.

"Ahh," the woman clapped her hands. "You are awake!" She rushed to Ellie and gave her a glass. Ellie grabbed it, almost dropping it. "You need to drink this if you want your hair back!" My hair back? I tilt my head and she frowned. "Don't you worry a thing about that! Just drink up!" I smelled the contents of the foggy liquid and scrunched my nose.

"Blak!" I choked, my eyes watered.

"Never said it'll smell like flowers!"

"Madam Pompfry?" I question.

"Drink!" She ordered and I did. I wanted to puke as the liquid touch my tongue. It tasted like stale milk. It was absolutely disgusting. As I finished, I choked and threw the cup at the end of my bed.

"That was vile!" I whined.

"Never said it would taste like fruit!" She said sternly, as she covered me back under my blankets. "Rest up! Next thing you know, your hair will be good as new!" As my vision cleared, I could see clearly. It was Madam Pomfry and she had a bright smile on her face.

"What do you mean my hair?" I asked in a warning tone. Madam Pompfry's smile turned to a frown. She handed me a mirror and gasp. I cover my mouth before a loud screech would release. My hair…it was almost gone. How? "How?" I cry. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" She asked me. I shake my head as if I was trying to throw it off. No, I don't. She sighs and rubs her temple. "You clawed yourself and pulled your hair out." I gulp and bite my tongue. I was keeping myself from really crying.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nodded at me before grabbing the mirror and walking away. "Bloody Fucking hell!" I screamed out and I didn't care who heard me. Madame Pomfry pursed her lips. She must pity me.

"Now, now," she whispered. Her long elder fingers caressed my own and she looked at me with blank eyes. "Everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know?" I whimpered, grabbing and then holding my knee's close. My chin rested on the tips of my hands. "How do you know?" I repeated.

"I have faith in you Eleanor Potter. I have strong faith in _you_."


	35. Chapter 35

Ellie woke up two days later feel physically better. Mental was a whole new ball park. Her head was spinning with confusion and anger. What had she done to herself? She had promised her only father figure that the games would not change. She let him down. She has gone mental. Ellie thought really hard about what happened and couldn't pull anything. She couldn't remember Hagrid's hut or the room.

Ellie's nostrils filled with the smell of freshly cooked eggs. Eggs. She wasn't sure how she felt about having eggs. She looked towards the entrance and Harry stood there smiling. Was it a happy smile or a sympathy smile? Ellie just stood at him blankly.

"Don't want them." She said, facing the wall again. He moved to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You have to eat!" He ordered, placing the plate on her lap.

"Stop!" She snapped. Harry looked taken back.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Treating me like retard!" She yelled, pushing the plate away. "Don't need anyone taking care of me!" She grumbled, looking to the side. "I hate it here." Harry didn't know how to respond.

"Retard?" Ellie had never said anything like that. There were words, like slurs, that she had never spoke. She always found retard offensive and never used it to talk about something or someone. She always said, mentally challenged. Or handicapped.

"Yeah, you treat me like a fucking retard!"

"I do?"

"You and everyone other dumbfuck in this school!" She cursed. "I'm not mental…or wasn't."

"Well," Harry started but Ellie didn't let him continue.

"Fuck you Harry Potter!" She spat. "Fuck you and fuck Ron…fuck Hermione. Fuck them al!" She cried, rolling up in a ball. She covered herself in her blankets and wept. "I wanna leave here!"

"Leave?" He ignored the cursing feeling as if it was just a moment thing.

"I hate Hogwarts!" She cried, punching the mattress lightly. "I hate it and everyone here, Harry."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked softly, hugging her.

"Home…."

"Home?"

"Yes, home." She cried. "The Dursleys!"

"You want to go back there?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, they don't treat me like I am ill…only a freak."

"Maybe you can go to the Weasley's?"

"No, not the Weasley's!" She begged.

"Maybe you can go and be with Lupin?" Harry smiled. "I am sure he'll let you stay with him. He is your Godfather."

"Yeah, just like _your_ Godfather," she mumbled. "We were supposed to make a family with those two but guess that never happened!" She cried, cuddling more to the pillow.

"They're trying Ellie, really, they are!" Harry soothed. "I promise, it'll happen."

"Madam Pompfry promised all my hair would grow back but-"

"Ellie, it did but just one spot!" He corrected and grabbed her arms. "And look? No scratches or scars!" Ellie knew he was right, just wanted to be difficult.

"I'll go to the Weasley's," she said, giving in. Harry smiled.

"Good, I'll try and make arrangements!" Harry said, hopping off the bed. The Weasley's were sure to take good care of Ellie. Ellie loved them; she just didn't want a whole new set of people thinking that she was mental…even though Ellie herself was convinced she _was_.

Little did she know…it wasn't just her mind playing little games. It was something much deeper, darker, and _evil_.

_Tomorrow_

"Ellie!" Harry ordered.

"I want to go with Cato!" She cried, trying to run after Katniss and Haymitch. Haymitch had told Ellie, against Harry's wishes that all twelve districts had rebelled against the Capital. Harry was pissed. Ellie had finally calmed down and this drunken git had to ruin it. She wanted to go to the Weasley's but now she wants to go to District 13!

"No!" Ellie lunged for Haymitch's leg. She wrapped her arms around it and cried. Tears nearly soaking his pants legs.

"Be careful, Sweetheart," he said. "New pants!" He corrected her. Ellie started to claw at him.

"Take me with you!" She begged. "Cato!" She screamed. Katniss looked down at her and frowned. She kneeled down and grinned.

"You'll see Cato but for now, go to the Weasley's!" She suggested. Ellie had hissed at her.

"Great, she's turning into a cat!" Haymitch drawled. He kicked Ellie off his pant leg and Ellie started to cling to Katniss. Katniss sent glares in Haymitch's direction before pulling Ellie off her.

"Eleanor Lily Alice Potter, you stop this right now!" A voice boomed through the whole infirmary. It wasn't Harry; it wasn't even a teacher at Hogwarts but a certain Tonks. Ellie stopped and looked up.

"Dora?" Ellie whined. Tonks moved closer to her.

"Get up and clean yourself!" She demanded. Everyone in the room just sort of stared at Tonks. She had never used this tone of voice…ever. She glared at Haymitch. "Are you stupid?" She snapped. "Hmm, or just a plain jerk?"

"Anything you choose, sweetheart!" Tonks went to slap the rude man but Katniss stopped her.

"I haven't even smacked him yet!" She whined.

"You're taking her with you!" She said. "Not to the Weasley's." Harry stepped in front of Tonks.

"What?"

"Just let her go!" Tonks said. "And how dare none of you tell what happened?" She glared. "Remus nearly killed everyone in sight!"

"What?" Was all Harry could come up with.

"Yeah!" Tonks spat. "Is that how you treat us? We didn't even know where she was!" She yelled and got closer to Harry. "Next time she has a meltdown, have the decency to tell us!" She smacked Harry upside down and walked out.

"What was that?" Katniss asked.

"I guess Cat lady is coming with us!" Haymitch smirked.

Ellie came out of the bathroom with fresh clothes and wet hair singling she had a shower. She smelled of fresh roses just picked. Her hair had fully grown back to her usual length and she had looked brand new. Harry smiled and hugged her.

"Try and write to me, okay?" He whispered. Ellie stood still, blank. She didn't hug back or kiss him. "Okay?" He demanded.

"Of course," she said softly. Haymitch sighed in frustration.

"Can we just go?" He complained.

"Just because Coin took away the alcohol doesn't mean you have to be a dick to everyone!" Katniss snapped.

"Oh, snippy, sweetheart!" Haymitch mocked, forcing Ellie in front of him. "I look forward to this ride!" He said sarcastically.

"So do I," she grumbled. Ellie for the first time in weeks smiled and chuckled. Maybe District 13 was going to be better. Ellie for once, will be with many people _just like her._

**Authors Note: I know, I feel as if my writing is slipping. I conjoined two chapters. . **


End file.
